Cody Loses It
by The Ram 94
Summary: Cody one shots with every chick.
1. 2 for the price of 1

SINCE YOU ALL LIKED EZEKIEL GETS SOME I DECIDED TO MAKE CODY LOSES IT

Cody had to decide what to do. He couldn't chose between the two girls. He thought that they were equally beautiful, but he didn't know which one to ask out. He just decided to ask both of them out. Problem was he didn't know how to ask them out. But after a couple of hours thinking, he was able to come up with a plan. So he went to bed and put his plan to work that morning. As the girls walked to the mess hall he beckoned them over. They followed him and he took them towards the communal bathrooms. The girls weren't sure what to think but followed him anyway.

"Ok, I'm guessing you two are wondering why I asked you to follow me. In all honesty, it's cause I l l l love you."

The girls stood stunned. They couldn't belive Cody had just said that to them. "How do we know this isn't some cruel prank?'

"What do I have to do to convince you two that I love you?"

The girls huddled up and started whispering. After a while they broke apart.

"Ok, if you really love us, then we want you to wear my clothes for the day. Bra, panties, shirt, and shorts."Said Katie. Cody nodded and followed the girls back to their cabin. Katie pulled a pair of panties, a bra, shorts, and a shirt out of her case and tossed them to Cody. Cody stepped out of the cabin, went around to the other side and changed. He came back into the cabin and the girls couldn't help but laugh. You could tell he didn't belong in a bra and the panties he wore were showing over the brim of his shorts, making it look like he had a g-string on. His face flushed red with embarassment. The girls grabbed him and dragged him to the mess hall. Everyone looked at Cody and laughed. Cody didn't care, he just kept walking with his 2 new girlfriends. They sat on the other end of the mess hall, away from everyone. The girls couldn't belive that Cody would actually do this, but were glad that he wasn't screwing with them. They idoly chatted about things. Mainly about their favorite things. As you can guess they all had a lot in common. Soon everyone else had left the mess hall, but they just stayed there talking. Soon it was time for the next challenge. The challenge was to be able to find a certain object, and bring it back before everyone else. Cody had to find an unsharpened pencil, Sadie had to find a rock that looked like a heart, and Katie had to find an emrald ring. With each other's help, they were all able to find their objects, and got back to the docks, right before Gwen did. Chris had to grant them all immuntiy and that night Harold was sent home. And I don't mean Playa de Who Gives a Shit What #, I mean home, as in where he lives. That night Cody, Sadie and Katie partied their victory the way alot of 18 years olds party when they get one step closer to getting 2,000,000 dollars. Booze party in the woods, just the 3 of them. They stole some of Chris's secret stash. Jack Daniels, budlight, and budweiser, the best of the liquer based drinks. It didn't take long before they were all drunk and fondling each other. Sadie and Katie had their shirts off and Cody had pulled off Katie's shorts and he was standing in just her panties.

"Oh Cody, those panties really show off that big piece of man meat you got."Sadie said as she looked at him. Cody looked down at himself, and saw that he had an erection. He pulled the panties off and gasped. He had a thick 9 1/2 inch dick. Katie and Sadie stripped their clothes off and Katie kneeled down infront of Cody. She took the base of his dick in her hand and licked the head. Cody groaned a bit and Katie took that as a good sign. She took half of him right away and started bobbing her head. She got so caught up in her sucking, that she didn't even notice that Sadie had slid in between her legs, until she started licking her. Katie moaned and started sucking Cody harder.

"God Kate, you're good at this."Katie moaned as if saying thank you and took all of him in . This pushed Cody over the edge, and he unloaded himself into Katie's mouth. Katie swallowed his warm nog, and the feel of it set her off too. She moaned as she came on Sadie's face, and Sadie tried to catch it all, but a lot of it fell to the ground. Cody pulled his dick out of Katie's mouth and she stood up. They looked down at Sadie and decided she needed to get some pleasure too. They told her to get on her hands and knees and she did as she was told. Cody lined himself up behind her and probed her anus with the head of his dick. She shivered then calmed down. She nodded and Cody thrust forward, and broke into her anus. She gasped and Katie kissed her and was able to keep her quiet. As Cody started thrusting into Sadie, Katie got under her and started eating her out. Sadie couldn't beleive this was happening to her, but she loved it. Her new boyfriend was screwing her ass and her BFFL was eating her out. From both of her precious holes being played with set her off. She cried out as she came, but she buried her head in between her friend's thighs and screamed into them which caused her friend to cry out. It didn't take much longer til Cody came in her ass. She had never felt pleasure like this before, but she loved it. She collapsed onto Katie, and Cody pulled out of her. They soon passed out against a log.

The next morning, all the campers, Chris, and Chef went looking for them. Heather found them and called everyone over. Cody was laying between them, while they cuddled to his side. As everyone came around, they woke up. The girls shrieked and covered themselves with their clothes and Cody used the pair of shorts to cover himself. The girls and Cody pulled their clothes on and faced everyone.

"Well, looks like we have two pregnant sluts on the island." Heather said in a rude manner.

"Heather, wanna know a secret? All that happened is Zeke fucked Sadie's ass, I sucked him off, and me and Katie ate each other out. So we are not pregnant," they said as they tackled her to the ground and started beating the shit out of her. Everyone stood back and looked at this with great interest. After Heather was bleeding from above her eye, her nose, and mouth, the girls finally got off her, but not before Cody kicked her upside the head. Everyone stood shocked. 3 of the most non violent people on the island had just beat up Heather.

"Anyone else wanna say something about us?" Cody asked. Everyone shook their heads, then Cody, Sadie, and Katie went back to their cabins to get changed, then went to enjoy the day. The most they did was hang out on the beach playing monkey in the middle with a frisbee. Most the campers would watch them, still not able to believe that they had a three way relationship. After playing till supper, they went and sat on the end of the docks. Cody kissed them both of them, then they went to their cabins and dreamt about each other.

6 years later

It had been 6 years after TD. Cody, Katie and Sadie wer still together. Cody had been trying to work up his courage to ask the girls to marry him. The best thing was that he had a preacher that would marry the three of them. After a month of working up his courage, he took the girls to a fancy Italian resturant, put their rings in their glasses of champagne and when the girls got back from the bathroom, he proposed a toast.

"Girls, I want to propose a toast. To our long love, our future, and our life together." The girls drank from their glasses and then they both put their fingers in their mouths. They felt around for a couple of seconds, then pulled their rings out of their mouths. They stared at them.

"Katie, Sadie, we've been going out for 6 years now and I wanna spend the rest of my lives with you 2. Will you marry me?"

The girls squiealed then yelled yes. Cody reached across the table and hugged his fiancees. Some of the people in the resturant clapped for them. They went home that night and made some more love.

1.5 months later

The girls were flipping out. Usually their periods fell in sync, but their periods were at least 3 weeks due. They both got pregnancy tests then used them. They were both pregnant. They waited, then looked at the test results. They were both positive. They started to cry, then Cody walked in the door. He looked at them, then at the table in front of them. He saw what was there and flipped out as well. He couldn't believe he was a father. After a while, they all settled down and thought throgh this. They decided to bump their wedding up and had it the next weekend. They had the wedding, then spent rest of the time worrying about their kids. It was 7 months later and they all had twins 


	2. happy birthday

I would like to put out a thank you to smt17. Thanx for all your help.

It was a couple of months after TDA. Cody had remained in touch with quite a few of the cast mates, but he stayed in contact with one more then the rest. Our favorite CIT, the brown haired beauty, the girl who put the whoa in whoa moma. They had weekly chess games or would go to the library together. This week they were having a chess game. Cody was winning, then Courtney had an idea.

"Hey Cody, wanna make this game interesting?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Strip chess. For every peice that one of us takes out, the other peson has to take off an article of clothing. Then the loser has to do whatever the winner wants."

"I'm game," he said. Courtney had her socks and shoes off and Cody was just walking around in socked feet. The next move Courtney made took out Cody's rook and Cody took his socks off. Cody moved his bishop over, then Courtney used her queen and disposed of it. Cody took his shirt off, then used his knight to take out one of Courtney's pawns. She stripped her shirt off, revealing a black lacey bra. Her breasts jiggling at their sudden release. Cody strared at them and didn't realize that he had moved his queen over and then Courtney took it out with her bishop. Cody took his pants off, and Courtney stared at the bulge in his boxers.

"Cody! Put that thing away. We're friends."

"How can I, you're just so beautiful."

"Just remember this. One more wrong move, and you have to do what I want."

Cody studied the board and made a move that took out Courtney's knight. She sighed and took off her pants to reveal a black lacey thong. Cody couldn't help but smile. Courtney made a move and it set Cody up and he took her other bishop out. She took off her bra, to reveal her tan c cup breasts. Cody couldn't help but stare, but he wouldn't lose this. He tried, but failed. He stood up and removed his boxers. Courtney stared in awe at his erect 9 1/2 .

"Ok Cody, since you have to do what I want, I want you to eat me out." She took her thong off and laid on the couch. Cody lowered his head and inhaled the aroma that Courtney was letting off. He reached a hand out and started to rub her outer thighs. Courtney giggled a bit, then Cody replace his hands with his mouth as he started to lick his way to her vagina. Courtney started to shake a bit with anticipation. She was a virgin and hoped Cody was one too. He licked her outer lips then used two fingers and seperated her lips. He stuck his tongue in and Courtney gasped at the pleasure she was receiving. Cody used one of his fingers along with his tongue. Courtney's breath started to get ragged and she gripped the couch. Cody could here this and he knew she wanted more. He used his tongue and flicked it over her clit. Courtney gasped and moaned at this, and Cody knew he had found her sweet spot. He kept licking her in that same area and sliding his finger in and out of her with extreme vigor. Courtney breath was coming out in short gasps, it was ragged and she loved it. Soon she tightended up and came. She let out an ear splitting scream that was music to Cody's ears. She grabbed the back of Cody's head and held it against herself til her orgasm subsided. Cody didn't mind that his nose was crushed into her honey pot. She let go of his head, and he looked up at her. Her face was flushed and she was sweating.

"Cody, are you sure you haven't had any experience with that kind of stuff?"

"That was my first time, and it seems like that was yours as well." She nodded" Well, I'm glad you liked it. So I have a question for you. Will you be my girl?"

"Yeah." she said as she slid off the couch. Cody looked down at her as she grabbed the base of his cock. She licked her way from the bottom of the shaft up to the head and licked the top of his head, which Cody shuddered at. Courtney took this as a good sign and took the head in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Cody gasped a the feeling and came a bit. Courtney swallowed it and started bobbing her head up and down. Cody leaned against the back of the couch and started to stroke her hair. Courtney started to hum which brought Cody to the edge, but he started to recite Shakespeare to himself and he calmed down. Courtney knew this tactic as she had used it on herself when she masterbated, so she started to deep throat him while she swirled her tongue around his cock and played with his balls. This time Cody couldn't hold back and him came with a loud grunt and flooded Courtney's mouth with his knuckle children. Courtney swallowed it in a few gulps then took her mouth off of him. His penis started to wilt and he leaned back against the couch and Courtney got on the couch with him and cuddled with him.

"So Court, what do you wanna do today?"

"How bout we just watch a movie, then tommorrow we start moving one of our things into the other's."

"Why don't you move in here. I have a lot of space that I don't use. Plus then we don't have to worry about spending all this gas on our weekly chess games, or havining to just plain out use so much gas. Its outrageous, no?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. So what do you wanna watch?"

"Its up to you, princess."

So they watched Deuce Bigalow European Gigilo. But since it was late, Courtney stayed over with Cody. Since she had nothing to sleep in, she slept in her bra and panties, and Cody slept in his boxers.

The next day they used both of their vehicles and got everything out of Courtney's in one trip. They got all of her things put up and soon, it was really cozy in the house.

3 weeks later

They were walking down the street, when they saw a familiar punk with a mo hawk driving down the street. He saw them and pulled a 180. His car stopped right near them.

"Courtney, what the hell?! I leave for a week and I find you with this piece of shit."

"Duncan, we've been broken up for 2 months now. Why can't you accept that I don't wanna be with you anymore."

"Look, you're coming with me wether or not you like it." He said as he grabbed Courtney by the arm. Courtney slapped him across the face. Duncan shoved her to the ground and Cody punched Duncan across the face. Duncan felll against his car and his head smashed into his light and cracked. He looked up at them.

"You know what, fine, keep the bitch. I can do alot better than her."

"I will tell you this much Duncan, Courtney is 10 times as hot as any skanky ass pussy you will ever get."

"Fuck off you little bastard." Duncan said as he drove off. Cody helped Courtney off the ground and they continued their all the while, Courtney was a bit distracted. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend would stand up to one of them meanest men in town, just for her. She decided that soon, she was gonna give herself to him. And she knew just when to do it. Cody left for work later that night (Works from 8 to 4). After he left, she started making calls. Then 2 weeks later, her plan started to work. It was Cody's birthday, and Courtney pretened like she didn't know. Cody came down the stairs, thinking Courtney might have a big breakfast ready for him, or maybe a card, or a banner. But he was dissapointed to see she was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and the morning paper. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss. He sat at the table and ate his breakfast, but was pretty unhappy. He told Courtney he had to go meet some of the guys, she told him good bye. She waited 20 minutes then started getting ready for later. She took her car over to a friend's then walked back, took her clothes off, and mixed some cake batter together, and waited. It was 2 hours later, she heard his car pull up. She covered her breasts with the cake batter, and put some batter in her cooch. She got on the couch and waited. The door handle jiggled, then Cody walked in and so did Noah. They both stopped at the sight of Courtney on the couch. She covered her breasts with one hand and used the other to cover her cooch.. Cody pushed Noah out the door then locked it.

"Courtney, what the hell is going on here?"

"Well, I was hoping to surprise you for your birthday. I was gonna give myself to you as a present. I didn't expect you to bring Noah back here."

"You said you were going out to lunch with some of your friends. He asked if he could come over so me and him could play that new Left 4 Dead 2 game. If I would have known this was a surprise, I wouldn't have brought Noah back here."

"So, do you still wanna eat your cake?"

"Give me a second." He went over to his game case and grabbed Left 4 Dead 2. He opened the door, "Here, go home." He said as he threw the game to Noah. He turned back to Courtney. He got on the couch with her and grabbed her batter covered breasts in his hands. He ran his tongue over her nipples. Courtney gave a deep moan and started running her hand through Cody's hair. Cody got through with her right nipple, so he switched to the other and used one of his hands to massage and pinch her left. Soon he finished the batter on her breasts then moved on down south. He gave her cooch a little lick then started to stick his tongue into her. He swirled his tongue arond a little and Courtney dug her nails into the back of Cody's head. Cody didn't care, and after a couple of seconds, a bit of blood could be felt on Courtney's fingers. Cody started licking her even harder, then stopped all of a sudden. Courtney let out an upset groan, then Cody brought his head back down and started to suck on her clit. Courtney yelped at the sudden feeling and grabbed Cody by the sides of his head. She pulled his head up and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Cody nibbled on her tongue and jammed 2 fingers into her. He pistoned them in and out of her till she came. She screamed her release into Cody's mouth As her orgasm subsided, she pushed Cody to the other side of the couch. She turned around and raied her ass in the air.

"Courtney are you sure you wanna do this? Cause if I start, I don't know if I can stop till I make love to every last part of your body."

"That's what I want Cody."

Cody lined himself up with her pussy lips, and slowly started to push himself into her. Courtney hissed and Cody slowed down a little more. Soon he was in her completely and waited for her to adjust to the size. He started to thrust slowly, and Courtney moaned, this feeling better then her fingers ever did. Cody reached one of his hands around and grabbed her breast in his hand. He ran his thumb over her nipple while he used the other fingers to rub the rest of her breast. He started to thrust faster and faster, while he started sucking on her neck. Soon Courtney came and her walls clenched Cody and he unloaded himself into Courtney.

"Cody do you have anything left?"

"I can go for as long as you can."

"Good then move up and I bet you can guess what I want you to do."

Cody nodded and pulled out of her. He brought his penis up and probed her ass. He pushed forward ever so slowly, and Cody's penis was so slick for her puusy, that he slid in without to much resistance. Cody got a goofy look on his face and Courtney moaned as this was the first time something went in her ass instead of out. Cody started to thrust in and out and brought his hand off of her tit and started to rub her clit. Courtney's moaning started to turn into screams and she came, her juices flowing onto Cody's hand and Cody came in her ass. They both collapsed on the couch and caught their breath.

"Cody are you up for one final round?"

"Hey the Weekend Delight is always ready to do it right" he said.

"Good then pull out and let me turn around." Cody did as he was told. Courtney grabbed his cock and placed it between her breasts. She squeezed them together and started to rub them up and down. (Yeah Titty Fuck) She stuck her tongue out and kept licking the head and occasionaly taking it into her mouth. Considering the softness of her tits, the wetness of her mouth, and how weak he was already from all their sex he came quickly. His load mainly sprayed in the air, landing on her face and in her hair. Courtney didn't seem to mind as Cody collapsed on the couch, having had his 3 biggest orgasms of his life. Courtney fell on top of him and he held her in his arms. He looked her right in the face and kissed her with a firey passion that not even Poseidon himself could extinguish. They kissed for what seemed to be an eternity and soon they pulled apart, both of them with cum on their face.

"That was the best birthday ever. 


	3. snoopy

Cody was walking through the woods on the island, trying to find something to do to pass the time. All of a sudden he heard a giggling not to far away from him. He walked over to the bushes next to him and saw something that you wouldn't expect to see at a summer camp. He saw Lindsay and Tyler getting intimate on the ground. Cody watched with delight. Lindsay was going down on Tyler. She was using her hand on the base of his 8 in cock while she used her mouth on the upper part. As she sucked him, Tyler reached under Lindsay's skirt and pulled her panties off. He tossed them in Cody's direction Cody reached forward and grabbed the panties. They were wet and Cody took a sniff of them, god they smelt so good. He stuck his tongue out and licked the crotch of the panties and oh they tasted good. He pulled his pecker out of his pants and kept watching the two lovers on the ground. Lindsay had stopped sucking him and was now getting spooned by him.. Cody watched with big time interest, while all the time jacking it. Then Tyler started to thrust into her roughly. Lindsay squealed with pleasure then came, which caused Tyler to cum, then not even a couple of seconds later, Cody came too. He grunted as his semen fell to the ground. He pulled his pants up then ran away, with Lindsay's panties still in his hand. Lindsay and Tyler separated, then got dressed.

Tyler, have you seen my panties?

No. Cody probably took while he was watching us. When should we bust him?

Go to him later tonight, then the 2 of you meet me in the wash room tonight. She said as she frenched Tyler. They walked out of the woods holding hands, Lindsay giggling all the way.

Later that night

It was about 10 pm. Tyler snuck over the the Screaming Gophers cabin and shook Cody awake. He made a sign for Cody to be quiet and follow him. Cody did as he was told and Tyler lead him to the wash room. Once inside, Cody looked around and saw Lindsay sitting on the sinks. Cody tried to step out, but Tyler shoved him forward and then locked the door.

"Hey Tyler, what do you think we should do to him?" Lindsay asked with a look in her eyes.

"Cody, we know you were spying on us earlier today. Now first things first, can I please have my panties back?" Cody sighed then took the panties out of his pocket and handed them to her. She placed them on a faucet.

"Now Lindsay, what do you think we should do with this peeper?" Tyler said, looking at Lindsay from the doorway.

"Well I can think of some things." Lindsay said as she hopped off the sink and grabbed Cody by the front of his shirt. She rammed her lips into Cody's. When she pulled away, Cody was shocked.

"Dude, we decided that if you were desperate enough to sneak around and watch us fuck, well you should probably get some action." Tyler said as he shed his track jacket and shirt. Lindsay took her shirt off, and revealed her giant braless breasts. Cody stared in awe as Lindsay unzipped his pants, so that they fell to the ground. She looked down and saw that he had a major boner. Tyler also stepped out of his pants then took his boxers off. Lindsay reached down and took off her skirt, giving Cody a good look at her shaven pussy. Cody reached a hand down and rubbed her outer lips, drawing a moan from Lindsay. She reached down with her hand and lowered his boxers. He wiggled them down his legs, and then stepped out of them. Tyler came up behind Lindsay and gave her a little slap on the ass. Lindsay was a bit surprised at this. Suddely she dropped to her knees, and started to take Cody in her mouth. Cody moaned and leaned his head back, but then she took her mouth off of him. He gave a groan of dissapointment, then lookd down at her. She had turned around and was instead sucking Tyler, while she wiggled her ass at him. He grabbed her hips, then lined himself up with her pussy lips. He rubbed his penis on the outer lips, then slowly moved his way into her. Lindsay took her mouth off of Tyler.

"Cody, just go ahead and thrust. Tyler popped my cherry over a month ago." Cody did as he was told and soon he was in heaven. He was fucking the big titted bombshell. He kept thrusting into her, and when she pulled away from Tyler to spit out his cum, she said something that nearly made Cody blow his load right there.

"Cody, fuck my ass." Cody jumped at the opprutunity, and lined himself up with her ass. He slowly pushed, till he broke through into her warm anus. It was so tight, he thought he might lose circulation in his dick. It didn't take long for Lindsay to cum as she had been rubbing her clit. Cody followed as he came deep in her bowels. Tyler had been watching them, while jerkin it and came as well, he cum flying onto Lindsay's back.

"So Cody, are you ever gonna watch us fuck again?" Lindsay asked. 


	4. surf and fun

"Come on babe, its not like I did it on purpose."

"That's bullshit Geoff. You had your arms around her and from what I saw, it didn't look like you were trying to stop her you son of a bitch. We're through, I'm taking Twilight and I'm going to stay with my sister."

At this point, Geoff slapped her in the face, which caused Bridgette to cry our in pain. She looked up as Geoff was leaving the house. She waited until she heard his car start, then waited 5 minutes, then started grabbing some of her clothes, money, and her cat Twilight. They drove for nearly an hour when her car broke down.

"God damn it!" She yelled. Geoff already had her pissed off and this to top it off, she started to smash her head off the steering wheel until she felt a bit of blood start to come from her head. She regained her composure, then popped the trunk, and grabbed a road flare from the emergency kit, set it off, then placed it in the road, then got back into her car, and held onto Twilight. It didn't' take long before a pick up truck stopped in front of her and the driver got out. Bridgette reached over and cranked her window down a bit so she could hear what he was saying.

"Ma'am I know this is an obvious question, but do you need some help?" Something about that voice seemed familiar.

"Yeah, I think my car died. It won't start and I've been stuck here for quite some time."

"Well If you'll give me a hand, we can get this car up and going quickly. All I need for you to do is pop the hood." Bridgette did as she was told, then stepped out of the car to help more. The guy got back into his truck, drove further down the road,then turned around so that his truck was facing Bridgette's car. He stepped back out of the truck then got into the back and grabbed some jumper cables. He hooked them up to his truck, then as he came closer, Bridgette was able to see his face. He had brown hair, brown eyes that looked familiar. He hooked the other set of cables to the car then they gave it a couple of tries, and finally it worked. Bridgette stepped out of the car and unhooked the jumper cables, as the guy did as well. She handed him the cables then introduced herself.

"Thank you so much. I'm Bridgette."

"I know who you are. Don't you remember me? Maybe this will help. I see all the ladies have arrived."

"Oh my god Cody!" Bridgette squealed as she hugged him. "God it's been so long."

"Three years. God how have you been?"

"Not so good."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Not trying to hit on you or anything, but do you wanna come to my place and we can catch up?"

"Yeah, I've actually got nothing better to do. Do you care if I bring my cat into the house?"

"No, bring the little guy in. Just follow me, my house is like a mile up the road."

Bridgette got back into her car and followed Cody and in not even 2 minutes, they pulled into a little 2 story house. Bridgette grabbed Twilight and followed Cody into the house. It was a cozy looking place. Cody ushered her into the living room then went into the kitchen and brought her some coffee, that she happily accepted.

"So Bridge, what brings you to my neck of the wood?"

"I left Geoff. I found him cheating again, and when I confronted him at home, he slapped me because I said I was leaving him."

"Do you need a place to stay? I have a guest bed room that no one really stays in."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"Bridgette, the only you could be a burden is if you don't pick up after yourself. Other than that, there is no way that you could bother me."

Bridgette got up from her seat and hugged Cody with all her strength

"Too tight, too tight." Cody gasped. Bridgette released him.

"Sorry, I'm just happy. Let me go get my stuff from the car." She said as she ran outside, and had everything in in one trip. Cody helped her get her stuff to the room, and once she got settled in, they both went to sleep.

It had been 2 months since Bridgette had moved in with Cody and they had just started dating. Cody decided that he wanted to take Bridgette out for some Italian food. When Bridgette came home from work, Cody kissed her, then told her to get ready for dinner. They got into Cody's truck and drove to the restaurant, much to Bridgette's delight. They both got some Albana wine, Focaccia bread, then some minestrone soup, and for the main course they got some ravioli topped with provolone cheese. After dinner they went to the mall and Bridgette decided that she wanted to get some new bikinis. Cody on the other hand went to the video game store to pick up Mass Effect 2 and Left 4 Dead 2. He walked back to the bikini store and Bridgette and him walked back to the truck and drove home. Cody sat down to play his new game and Bridgette went to her room to try on her new bikinis. First she tried on the black one with a skull on the crotch area and on the left breast. Her next one was baby blue, then her final was one that left very little to the imagination. It barely covered her nipples or her vagina and the back pretty much went up her crack. She walked out of her room and silently walked to the couch and grabbed the remote control and turned the TV off. Cody turned around and was surprised at what he saw.

"Good god Bridgette, that bikini is awesome."

"It is, isn't it. How about you try on the swimsuit I got you?" She asked as she tossed a speedo at him. He went into the bathroom and tried it on. It pretty much squeezed his junk, showing it off easily. He walked out of the bathroom and Bridgette gasped at the size of her boyfriend's penis.

"God Cody, you look so much bigger than Geoff." She said as she stepped forward and started to French Cody. Cody accepted her kiss and put his arms around her waist, but brought one hand down and grabbed her ass, which shocked Bridgette a bit. She broke apart for a quick breath.

"God, I didn't know you could be frisky Code-Meister." She pushed him onto the couch, then stood back. She started to take her top off, but Cody stopped her.

"Wait Bridgette, if this goes down, lets do it in my bedroom." Bridgette instantly agreed and they went into his bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed, then grabbed the waistband on his speedo, and started to pull it down slowly. She pulled it off him and gasped at the size of his penis. It was twice as thick as Geoff's and at least 3 inches longer. She brought her head down and licked the head of his penis. Cody shuddered and Bridgette used her mouth to cover the entire head. Cody loved the feeling and humped into her mouth a bit, then stopped, letting her do as she pleased. She took half of him in her mouth. Cody nearly blew it, but was able to hold himself off, but once she started bobbing her head quickly, swirling her tongue around and started to massage his balls, Cody blew his load, flooding Bridgette's mouth. Bridgette didn't mind him coming in her mouth, it was just how much came out. She swallowed it all in a few gulps, then got on the bed with him. He say her on her knees, then grabbed the straps on her top, and pull it over her head. He looked down at her c cup breasts and drooled a bit. He bent his head down and licked her left nipple, and it caused Bridgette to shudder. He clamped his mouth over her nipple, while he used one hand to pinch the other, and used his other hand to rub her crotch through her bottoms which were getting wet. Cody pushed her onto her back, the grabbed the sides of her bikini and undid the knots, then pulled her bottoms off. He brought his head down and inhaled the aroma that was Bridgette. He stuck his tongue out and licked her outer lips. Bridgette let out a moan, and started to tweak her own nipples. Cody stuck a finger in, then another, and finally a third. While he fingered her, he slipped his pinkie out of her and stuck it in her ass. Bridgette screamed out, and Cody thought that he hurt her, so he pulled his pinkie out her ass.

"You better put that pinkie back in there." Cody did as he was told, and it didn't take long till Bridgette came. She screamed loudly, "Fuck me Cody." Cody didn't need to be told twice. He got on the bed with her, and positioned himself over Bridgette and looked at her. She nodded, and Cody slowly pushed himself into her. Bridge gasped as Cody filled her completely.

"Oh god, you aren't a little nerd." Bridgette said as Cody thrust into her. Cody laid his head on her breasts and started to suck on the left one. The feeling was incredible for the both of them. Cody felt his orgasm coming, but held back, trying to please Bridgette as much as he could, but then Bridgette came, and it caused Cody to cum, his semen flowing into her womb. Cody continued to thrust, trying to not only milk himself dry, but to give Bridgette another orgasm. They both got what Cody wanted. Bridgette cried out with another orgasm and Cody collapsed onto her, then pulled out and rolled off.

"God Cody, you are wonderful."

"Same goes to you. I'm glad you liked it. Now I know this is sudden, but will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled a ring out. Bridgette shreiked then nodded as she jumped onto him and they started to make love again.

1 month later

It was time for the wedding of Bridgette and Cody. As they arrived at the churhc, they were greeted by a sight that shocked them. Geoff.

"Bridgette, I only came here to apoligize for what I did to you. I was wrong and I wouldn't be surprised if you never talked to me again. But over the last 3 months without you, I had time to look back on what I did, and I realize now that what I did was wrong. Please accept my apology."

Bridgette looked over at Cody and he just looked at her. She nodded and accepted Geoff's apology. Later that day, the wedding took place.

"Do you Cody, take Bridgette to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Bridgette, take Cody to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You my kiss the bride then go have sex with her." Everyone was shocked at what Noah had just said.

"Kidding."

They lived happily and had 4 kids, 3 girls and 1 boy, with 2 of the girls being twins. 


	5. baby trouble

Music blared and people danced in the house of Cody. He had moved out of his parents' and had decided to throw a party. He was walking among the party, trying to find a lonely chick when he saw a group of guys harassing a girl.

"Hey leave the lady alone." The guys just laughed and shoved Cody. He walked over to his stereo and unplugged it. "Everyone get the fuck out of my house!" Everyone including the girl started to leave, but Cody stopped her, "except you, you can stay." The girl got a look of gratitude on her face.

"Thanks Cody." She said as she hugged him.

"Do I know you?"

"It's me, Heather, from the island." Cody honestly didn't recognize her. She looked like a totally different person. Mainly the fact that her hair was short and blond.

"Heather, wow its great to see you again. You look different, sorry I didn't recognize you. Why don't you hang out for a while?"

"You sure, I don't want to intrude."

"Hell you won't be intruding. I needed some company. You want something to drink? I got beer, whiskey, and wine."

"Some wine would be nice." Cody went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of un opened wine and 2 glasses. He came back into the living room, he saw Heather sitting on the couch. He placed the glasses on the table in front of them then opened the bottle of wine, and poured them each a glass.

"So Heather, what have you been up to since we last saw each other?

"Whatever I can to survive. Had a huge fall through with my last boyfriend about 1 and a half months ago over a really stupid situation."

"May I ask what it is?"

"No, I don't wanna talk about it. It still hurts to talk about." She said as she poured another glass of wine.

"OK OK, we don't have to talk about it. So has anything exciting happened to you since then?"

"I got my own apartment and other than that nothing. How about you?"

"Well went through college, got a small job as a video game designer, and got this place just recently." The two of them kept up small talk, all the while drinking wine. It didn't take time til they were both drunk and they both passed out on the couch. The two of them woke up the next morning, Cody was laying right behind her, in the spooning position, as he gave her ear kisses and his hand was on her right breast. They broke apart, both with a little blush on their faces. Cody offered to cook breakfast for them, but Heather said she had to run. She left his house, with him leaning against the door frame, wondering why she was wanting to get out of there that quick. Unbeknown to him, there was a wet spot on her breast. She drove a while to a secluded spot, then broke down and started to cry. The wet spot was a reminder of what really happened with her and her boyfriend. It had been a while, but the pain was still there, like when you lose a dearly loved one. She laid her head against the steering wheel and sobbed hard.

Cody sat at home wondering what the hell happened between himself and Heather last night. All he remembered was that they got drunk and then this morning they were laying in that position. He racked his brain over if he had any feelings for her or if what happened was a total accident. I mean yeah Cody had always had a bit of an attraction to Heather, but her attitude always made him want to stay away from her. He laid on the couch and thought when he heard a knock at the door. He went to the door and opened it and it was Heather. Cody invited her in and they sat on the couch.

"Cody, I feel like I owe you an apology for what happened earlier. When we woke up this morning, you had your hand on my boob. I don't have a problem with that. We were both drunk and neither of us knew what we were doing. My problem was my breast. Look at it." Cody looked at her breast and saw the wet spot. "Cody that is why me and my last boyfriend broke up. I was pregnant." She lifted her shirt and showed him her sides. They had stretch marks on them. "But the reason we broke up is because I had a miscarriage. My baby died, and my boyfriend decided he didn't want anything to do with me. He left me and I came to your party to try and find someone new. I wanted to be with someone. Not sexually but just someone to love me. But it seems like every time I reveal this to them, they don't want me."

"Heather, this may seem a bit of a shock, but I love you. I always have. Ever since the island. I've wanted to date you but I couldn't tell you on the island. I wanted to tell you, but back then you acted like you didn't have a heart. You were always beautiful, but I never wanted to talk to you."

"Oh Cody, I didn't know you felt like that. I always had a slight attraction to you too." Heather leaned forward and kissed him. Cody kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her neck and started to make out with her. Heather broke the kiss and pushed Cody back on the couch and reached for the bottom of her shirt. She pulled it over her head and exposed her braless breasts to Cody. She beckoned him over and as he did as she told him, she grabbed him and shoved his head into her breasts. Cody latched onto her breast and started sucking immediately, breast milk slowly started to flow into his mouth, which only caused Cody to suck harder. Heather let out a long moan and grabbed Cody and held him to her chest, like one might a baby. Cody kept sucking and Heather started saying some fucked up shit.

"Good little baby, drink up all of Mommy's milk. You like Mommy's milk, keep sucking on my breast Cody." Cody did as she told then brouught his other hand up and started to pinch and twist her other nipple. Her breast milk slowly dripped from her breast, coating Cody's hand with it. He removed his mouth from her right breast, then switched to the other. After a couple of minutes, He let go of her breasts and started to lap up the milk that was on his hand, but Heather stopped him and started sucking it off of his fingers. Once she finished she grabbed at the fly of his pants and started to pull them down. She grabbed his boxers down as well exposing his 10 inch cock. Heather gasped at the size. She stood up and pulled her shorts down and then reached for the waistband of her thong, but Cody stopped her. He brought his head up and licked her stretch marks, then wrapped his tongue around the waistband of it then slowly pulled them down to her ankles, all the while dragging his lips on her legs.

"Cody, I want you to get me pregnant. I want to try again, and I want you to be the daddy."

"You sure you want this? What if you have another miscarriage?"

"Cody, if it happens it happens, but I don't wanna stop trying to have kids, now I'm going to fuck that cock of your's and you're going to like it." She went near the head of the couch and then stood on the couch, near Cody's head.

"But first, I want you to eat me out." She dropped to her knees, her love box falling straight onto Cody's mouth. Cody immediately shoved his tongue into Heather, swirling it around, before focusing on her clit. Heather let out moans and shivered above Cody. Cody brought his hands up and grabbed one of her ass cheeks in his right hand while he brought up his left and used his pinkie to slowly intrude her ass. Heather stiffened for a second then relaxed as Cody slowly pushed his pinkie in as far as he could then swirled it around. Heather fell forward and her head landed on his thigh. She turned her head slightly then started licking on Cody's cock as if it was a candy cane. Cody moaned into her pussy and started fingering her ass, while he started sucking on her clit. Heather yelled out with pleasure, then to quiet herself, took Cody's balls in her mouth. It didn't take much longer till Heather came, her juices spraying out onto Cody's face. Have her cum on his face caused Cody to cum as well, all of it going into the air, most of it landing in Heather's hair, but she didn't mind. She turned herself around and rubbed Cody's cock on her pussy lips, trying to het him as hard as he had been before. It took a couple of seconds before he was rock hard again. Heather turned around then raised herself and then slowly lowered herself onto his cock. Cody sighed as she lowered herself to the hilt. Heather sat there for a couple of seconds, adjusting to the monster sized cock in her. She started to rise up slowly then plummeted down again. Then she started to slowly ride Cody, while she rubbed her palm on her clit. Cody sat back, watching her firm ass go up and down on his lower stomach. He reached forward with his hands and cupped her firm ass cheeks. He rubbed and pinched them as she rode him. Heather brought her other hand up and started pinching her left nipple. The sounds of their moans and the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the house.

"Oh Cody, I'm about to cum."

"Me too, how bout we make this an explosive finale?" Heather was about to ask how when Cody shoved her forward, then started pounding into her with all his might. Heather cried out in pleasure and it didn't take long til they both came, Cody releasing himself into his pulled out then fell back on the couch, and Heather fell onto his arm.

9 months later

Heather gave birth to a live and healthy boy named Antonio Michael Wyatt, then a week later Heather and Cody were married, happy that they both had a family to call their own. 


	6. muscle and fuckness

Cody was in the gym working out when he spotted a familiar face.

"Holy shit, Eva?" The girl looked over at him and smiled.

"Cody, what are you doing at my gym?"

"What do you mean your gym?"

"I own this gym. It was about 2 years after Chris's shit and I bought a lottery ticket and won 2 and a half million bones, so I decided to buy this old gym and started doing whatever I could to make some money in this world."

"Thats pretty cool Eva. I came here because I heard it was a good place to work out. Uhh how much is a membership here?"

"Usually 35 a month, but for an old friend, its free."

"Wow thank you Eva. Uhh, I have a question. I need a work out partner, would you be my partner?"

"Yeah sure. Lets get started on those arms of your's." There work outs happened every week day for the next couple of months, and with Eva's help, Cody became strong. Eva couldn't believe the little tech nerd had been able to get that buff that quick.

"Cody, I can't believe someone like you can buff up this quick. Flex for me in the mirror." Cody did as Eva asked and she had lust in her eyes. She started to drool a bit, but wiped her mouth when she saw Cody looking in the mirror.

"Eva, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you go out with me?"

"You know it." Cody grabbed her for a hug, but she stopped him.

"Not yet cowboy. You want to hug me, that will cost you 10 push ups" Cody did as he was told then grabbed Eva in a breath taking hug. She tried to kiss him, but he wouldn't let her.

"You want a kiss, 15 push ups" Eva did it then tackled Cody to the ground and shoved her tongue down his throat. Cody held her as they made out on the floor of her gym. They broke apart after a while, both breathless.

"Wanna go out tonight?" Cody asked her.

"Yeah. How about 6:30 tonight?"

"That sounds good. I'll see you then my Iron Woman" He said as he walked out of the gym. He went back to his house and got a shower, then shaved and put on some nice clothes. He went over to her house to pick her up and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a pair of short shorts, a tight tube top and high heels. She followed him to his car and they went to a nice sit down restaurant. They talked about things that would pass through their minds. Cody liked talking about technology and Eva talked about working out. They didn't agree on a few things, but most of the stuff they did. After they paid the bill, they went back to her house. They sat on her couch, watching a couple re runs of Total Drama, and reminiscing about how bad it sucked. It started to get late and Cody left.

6 weeks later.

Cody and Eva's relationship had grown. They had hung out more, accumulating to many push ups, and many successful dates. Cody felt that their relationship was going good. He got dressed for his date with Eva tonight then went over to her house and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard. He stepped into the living room and then closed the door.

"Take a seat, I'll be out in a minute." Cody sat on the couch and Eva came out in a towel. Cody's eyes got big.

"Cody, I was thinking, why don't we order some Chinese take out? I'm not feeling well and I just want to do something simple."

"Sure Eva," Cody said he averted his eyes.

"Don't worry Cody, its OK to look. I know you like what you see. Maybe you'll like this." She dropped her towel and Cody couldn't help but look. He took in the sight that was before him. Eva had C cup breasts, a 4 pack and as Cody's eyes went lower, her snatch was shaved.

"Does I look good to you?" She asked as she posed against the arch and posed. A tent sprung in Cody's pants. He swore if it was a cartoon, you would have heard boing. He slowly stood and walked over to her. He grabbed her by the ass cheeks and gave them a squeeze. Eva moaned and Cody took one of his hands off her ass and moved them towards her boobs. Eva loved the feeling of her boyfriend squeezing her ass and tits. However she pushed him off then turned around. She pushed Cody onto the couch then dropped to her knees in front of him.

"I already got us our Chinese, but I wasn't able to get a certain food. The Cream Of Some Young Guy." She grabbed his fly and pulled it down quickly along with his boxers. She stared in awe at his penis. It was 8.5 inches long and at least 3 inches thick. She hesitantly grabbed it and gave it a few pumps. She lowered her head and started to lick his testicles She used her tongue and pulled his testicle into her mouth and lightly sucked on it. Cody groaned and leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. Eva removed his testicle from her mouth and put the head of his dick in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it then started lowering her head. She wanted to see how much of him she could take in, and she was able to take in 5 and a half inches. She gathered her nerves and put all of Cody in her mouth and throat. Cody's eyes shot open as he was deep throated and grabbed Eva's couch tightly. Eva slipped her hand down and started to finger herself as she moved her head back up, then thrust it down on Cody's member. She repeated the process then Cody gave a loud groan and came in Eva's mouth. Eva swallowed it all in a couple of gulps, then popped Cody's dick out of her mouth with an audio able pop.

"Wow Eva, you were the best."

"I'll take your word for it." Cody grabbed her by the hand and placed her stomach first onto the couch. He got off the couch and spread her cheeks and lowered his head. He slid his tongue out and licked her anus. Eva let out a surprised and pleasured shreik. Cody smiled a bit and kept licking. Ater a couple of minutes, Cody stopped then turned Eva over onto her back. He looked up at Eva and her eyes were glassed over in pleasure. Cody looked down at her snatch and saw that her clit was sticking out. He gently tongues it. Eva gasps in pleasure and Cody closes the little nub in his mouth and lightly sucks it. Eva gripped her couch in ecstasy and starts panting. Cody put 2 fingers in her pussy and started to piston them in and out fast. It didn't take long and Eva orgasmed, her juices flowing into Cody's mouth and on his face. Cody kept fingering her until her orgasm subsided. Cody stood and sat on the couch with Eva.

"Jesus Cody, you sure know you way around a pussy."

"No one's ever told me that, my beautiful goddess. Now why don't we go eat?" Eva nodded in agreement and they got the chinese food out of the kitchen then sat on the couch, holding each other and eating.

It was a few weeks after their oral experience and Cody and Eva were becoming inseperable. The only thing they disagreed on these days was Cody fondling her at the gym. Cody liked giving her the under her arms, around the side, booby scoop, and to that Eva would give him a berry twister (grabs nuts, squeeze and twist.) Eva wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but she didn't know if Cody would. She had given him several hints, but he always seemed oblivious to it. She had wanted him to fuck her brains out and be the one to finally pop her cherry. She decided that tonight was going to be the night it happens and she knew just how. After the gym closed, she and Cody stayed to clean up. Cody went to the showers to take a shower. Eva laid out a wrestling mat and put on a singlet. She snuck into the showers and took his clothes. She went back onto the main floor and waited. The showers turned off and after a minute, Cody came out with a towel on. He saw his girlfriend sitting on the mat.

"What's going on Eva, and where are my clothes?"

"You don't need your clothes. Put this on." She said, tossing him a wrestling singlet. He dropped his towel and put the singlet on. "Now Cody, I will tell you this. If I win, you have to fuck me, and if you win, I'll do whatever you want."

"You're on. Get ready to be a french maid." Cody said with an air of confidence. It started with them locking up and Eva fell backwards then used her momentum and flipped the two of them so that she was on top. Cody rolled and was able to pin her shoulders down for 3 seconds. Eva stared at him in shock and he helped her stand. He went to his one of his personal lockers and pulled out a maid's outfit.

"This was the only place I knew you wouldn't find it." He said as he handed it to her. She stripped off her singlet and put the maid's outfit on. It was tight on her breasts and just barely stopped at the bottom of her ass.

"You look good in that babe." Cody shed his singlet and stood there in all his glory. "Now, suck my cock." Eva went along with her role and dropped to her knees. She grabbed him by the base of the shaft and shoved his whole length in her mouth. Cody collapsed and Eva went right on sucking. After only 2 minutes, Cody came in her mouth. Eva swallowed it all then laid on her back and lifted the skirt and spread her legs.

"Hold on Eva, the deal was that if you won, I would fuck you, if I won you had to do what I want. So how about you be in charge and fuck me instead." Eva jumped at this chance and pulled the top of the outfit down and pushed Cody into a chair. She ground her hips against his crotch, making his dick slowly become hard again. She turned around and lifted the skirt again and positioned herself over his dick.

"Cody, I'm going to go slow, because I'm a virgin."

"That's OK Eva." She slowly slid down his length until she reached her virgin barrier. She took a deep breath and plunged herself down until she reached the bottom of Cody's dick. She moaned in pain and waited for the pain to stop. Cody held her around the waist and held her until she started to move herself up and down. Cody leaned back in the chair as Eva slid herself up and down his rod. He grabbed her right boob in his hand then latched his mouth onto her left and sucked on it. Eva loved this feeling and grabbed his left hand and guided his hand to her ass. Cody grabbed and squeezed it then slid his finger toward her crack. He took his pinkie finger and rubbed her brown pucker hole. He slowly slid it into her anus. Eva squeezed Cody hard and Cody bit down on her nipple. The pain and pleasure caused Eva to cum and as her walls restricted around his cock, it caused Cody to shoot off in Eva's love tunnel. His hot white sticky load coated Eva's pussy walls and even leaked out of her pussy onto Cody's lap. The two of them collapsed in the chair and after a while, they cleaned up and went back to their home and made love not only in the car, but in the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and the front porch. 


	7. shitty fucking

"Owen, why are you leaving me?" Izzy asked with tears in her eyes.

"Izz you know its not my decision. My dad was offered a promotion and we have to move. I don't want to leave you but I have to. This is just as hard for me as it is for you. I love you more than anything, but I can't do a long distance relationship. Always worrying about you, wondering if you're being raped, or getting beat up. I love you but this is our last night together."

"Then lets make it memorable." She kissed him then pushed him back onto her bed. She grabbed the bottom of his XXXXXL shirt and pulled it over his head. She pulled her shirt off and exposed her C cup breasts. She ran her boobs across his chest, and ran her tongue down his chest til she reached the waistband of his shorts. She undid his shorts then slowly pulled them down. His boxers had a bulge in them. She smiled to herself and pulled her skirt off and exposed her emerald green thong. Owen smiled and pulled his boxers off to expose his 6.5 inch member. Izzy's smile went down but she decided she was going to give Owen a good last memory of her. She ground her wet thong against his cock. She slowly pulled them off, showing her red bush then her her slit. Owen grabbed her and forced his mouth onto her snatch. He ran his tongue around her lips then forced his tongue into her. Izzy moaned with pleasure and after only a few minutes he stopped. He pushed her onto the bed and got on top of her. He put his member at her entrance and thrust in. Izzy cried with pleasure and pain. It didn't feel right to Owen.

"Wheres your cherry babe?"

"Popped it with a dildo. Now fuck me" Owen did as she was told and started thrusting fast and hard. Izzy didn't like it that much, but Owen's face was of pure pleasure. It took only 2 minutes before he came, his cum coating her love walls.

"Leave Owen. You shouldn't have came inside me. For all you know, I may not have been on the pill, but thank God I am. Now get out of my room and out of my life you fat bastard." Owen looked at her then smacked her across the face. Izzy looked at Owen in disbelief at what he had just done. He collected his clothes and left. Izzy laid on the bed crying and coaxing Owen's cum out of her. She didn't want any part of that bastard around. She pushed all his cum out of her then took her sheets off her bed and threw them in the trash can outside of her house. She went back inside and put a pair of short denim shorts and her bikini top along with her shoes on and went for a run. She kept her head down as she ran and ran head long into someone. They both fell to the ground. She looked up about to apologize, when she saw who it was.

"Oh my god. Cody is that you?"

"Hey Izzy, not to be rude, but what happened to your face?"

"Owen was moving away today, I let him fuck me and he came inside me. I got mad at him and he smacked me across the face."

"You OK?"

"Yeah, it don't hurt anymore." She said with a smile. Rebound here I come. "It just sucks that he left me, now I have no one to hang out with. Would you hang out with me?"

"Sure, lets go back to my place. I'll make some tea." He said as he helped her up, then they walked a couple of blocks over to his house. She sat down on the couch and he went in the kitchen and made them some green tea. He came back into the living room and handed Izzy her tea. She thanked him and took a drink. It was some of the best tea she had ever drank.

"Cody, what did you do with this tea? It's amazing!"

"Nothing, its just how I made it. It's an old way that my mom taught me."

"Well your mom taught you well. So what have you been doing since last Christmas?"

"Nothing special. Just living life one day at a time. How bout you?"

"Was dating Owen, but that was shot to shit. He wasn't good and when he came in me, I got pissed and told him to leave. I mean yeah, I was on the pill but he didn't know that. For all he knew, he could have been leaving me and his unborn child."

"It is despicable" Cody replied.

"Wanna know something that isn't despicable" Cody nodded. Izzy put her tea down and stood in front of Cody. She turned around and leaned forward, her shorts riding up her ass showing off her thong. She backed herself up and rubbed herself against his crotch. He started to get aroused. She slowly pulled her shorts down and turned around. Cody couldn't believe what was happening. One of his best friends was giving him a lap dance. She pulled her panties down and Cody was greeted by her red bush. He brought his hand forward, but Izzy slapped his hand away.

"No touching the dancer sir." She said. She grabbed his pants and pulled them and his boxers down. Her eyes widened at the sight of his 9 inch member. She stood and smiled at Cody. She rubbed her crotch against against his member and Cody shuddered with pleasure. She turned herself around and spread her cheeks. She backed up and released her cheeks so that his member was in a vertical position between her cheeks. Cody couldn't believe she would do this to him. She slid herself up and down his shaft, all the while fingering her clit. Cody tried to grab her breasts, but Izzy swatted his hands away again. She turned around and kneeled in front of Cody. She grabbed her breasts and enclosed Cody's member in her breasts. She rubbed her breasts up and down his member and when it came out the top, she would either give it a lick or pop it in her mouth. She kept up this process for quite some time til Cody came on her boobs and face. Izzy stuck her tongue out and licked the cum off her mouth area then grabbed her tits and licked the cum off them as well to the pleasure of Cody. She stepped back and put her clothes back on and walked out of the house, much to Cody's displeasure.

3 weeks later.

It was Cody's birthday and he didn't get anything for his birthday. A knock came at his door. He opened the door and there was a big box on his front porch. He dragged it in to the house and went to get a pair of scissors. he cut the ribbon on it and opened the top. Izzy popped out of the box wearing nothing but ribbons around her private areas. Cody fell onto his couch in surprise.

"Izzy, what are you wearing?"

"Your birthday gift. Now unwrap it and play with it." She got out of the box and stood in front of the couch, leaning forward, her breasts in his face. He grabbed the ribbon and undid them and was presented with the tits that he had fucked 3 weeks ago. He brought his mouth forward and latched on to her nipple, then brought his hand forward and pinched the other. Izzy let out a low moan and grabbed his free hand and put it on the ribbon around her cooch. He undid it then ran his fingers through her bush and onto her love lips. Izzy let out another moan and grabbed his hand again. She guided it to her clit and Cody pinched it between her fingers. Soon she pushed him off and threw him over her shoulder and carried him to his room. She put him down on the floor and got on his bed.

"Now strip while I go and get some of the accessories your toy comes with." Cody did as he was told and Izzy came back with a pair of handcuffs. She pushed him onto the bed and handcuffed him to the bed post. She popped a tic tac in her mouth and started to suck Cody's member. Cody couldn't believe how much better it felt than a regular blow job. He moaned and just wriggled with pleasure. Izzy started deep throating Cody and it didn't take long til Cody came deep in her throat. Izzy swallowed it all in a few gulps then smiled up at Cody. He looked back at her with a goofy smile.

"Hey Cody, you ever heard of a Clevland Steamer?"

"No, what is it?" Izzy crawled on the bed with Cody and stood above his chest. She turned so that Cody had a good view of her ass. She squatted down. Cody's eyes got wide as Izzy let her bowels loose on Cody's chest. She didn't let a whole lot go then she sat on the shit and rocked back and forth.

"That's what a Clevland Steamer is? It ain't bad. It's actually kind of arousing." Izzy stood and licked Cody's chest, scooping some of the shit off his chest. She leaned up and kissed Cody full on the mouth. Cody didn't mind the taste of it, in fact he liked it. They broke apart and Izzy unlocked the handcuffs. She bent over the and got on her hands and knees. Cody grabbed his dick in his hand and aimed it for her pussy. He slowly pushed into her. Izzy moaned with pleasure and Cody slowly thrust in then started thrusting hard. Izzy loved the feeling and Cody brought his hand down and rubbed her clit. Izzy clenched the seat and waited for her orgasm to take her. Sweat appeared on their bodies as the pace quickened. The bed rocked back and forth, the springs squeaked and the books on the shelf fell off.

"Ohh God Izz, I'm about to cum."

"Let it out inside me you hot little bastard." She yelled. Cody did as he was told and they both orgasmed. Cody pulled out and slowly lined himself up with her anus. He looked at her and she nodded. He pushed in and Izzy moaned with pain and pleasure. He buried himself to the hilt then pulled out and thrust back in. Cody grabbed her by the hair and pulled. She squealed with pleasure as one of her turn ons was having her hair pulled. She brought one of her hands down and shoved 4 fingers into herself. Cody felt his orgasm coming and he Donkey Punched (1) Izzy. She tightened and Cody came with even more power than before and Izzy screamed as she came, her juices soaking the bed sheets. They collapsed on the bed. Cody pulled out of Izzy and she cuddled up with him.

"Cody, you were wonderful. How did you know I liked it kinky?"

"It was just something about you."

The two of them kept up their relationship for years, performing many kinky acts, and they eventually got married and had 2 kids.

Donkey Punch- when a guy ass fucks another person while pulling their hair and when they are about to acheive climax they punch the receiving partner in the back of the head, making their ass muscles contract. 


	8. Hot Chocolate

As Cody lay in the hot tub, he thought about all the girls he had met on The Island. But one of them had really caught his eye, and his mind. A big bootied and big boobied. A black haired, dark skinned beauty. Leshawna. She was a loud mouthed sister, with a soft side, that only a gay guy could resist. He started to get a boner, but before he could do anything about it, Leshawna came up in her bathing suit.

"Make some room white boy." Leshawna slid into the hot tub. "Ohh that feels good. So what are you doing here?"

"Thinking, relaxing, same shit different day. God I can't wait for this stupid show to be over. How bout you?"

"You know it. Lets hope Gwen wins this thing."

"Right on Leshawna. So how are things going between you and Harold?"

"Dude still thinks we're dating. I just don't wanna break his little heart, poor guy."

"Harold is a good guy and he and anyone else would be lucky to have someone like you as their girlfriend."

"Aww stop, you're making me blush."

"I'm being serious Leshawna. You are one of the most attractive girls. "

"Are you just saying that, or do you really mean it?"

"I'm one hundred percent serious. You are attractive as hell. I could care less if you are a bit over weight, I don't care. You are as hot as a jalape o on an enchilada."

"That's a new one. Never heard someone describe me like that."

"I've always wanted to see what a girl would say if I told them that."

"Well now you know." Leshawna said with a smile. Cody slid close to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What do you think you are doing?" Leshawna asked him. He removed his arm.

"Nothing." He said with a disappointed tone.

"I didn't say you had to remove your arm." Cody perked up and put his arm back around her. He stretched his arm so that he was touching her collarbone. She leaned back into his arm and looked up at the sky. Cody leaned against her and stared with her. His hand drifted to the outer part of her breast. Leshawna looked at his hand and decided that if he could cop a feel, then so could she. She put her hand in the water and rubbed the crotch of his swim trunks. Cody froze as the chocolate goddess started to stroke him.

"You feel big Cody."

"I'm not that big." He said with an embarrassed smile.

"Well lets see." Cody's eyes got big as Leshawna brought her other hand down and pulled Cody's trunks down. His 9 inch long and 3 inch thick dick was exposed and Leshawna's jaw dropped.

"Damn white boy, you are big." She ducked under the water and wrapped her mouth around his rod. Cody liked the feeling but he pushed her off. She came back up and looked at him.

"If you want to do that then let me make it so you can breathe." He sat on the rim of the hot tub and Leshawna set her mouth back to work. She engulfed his entire length and Cody cried out in pleasure. She brought he right hand down and massaged her balls as she bobbed her head up and down. It didn't take long and Cody came with a grunt. As the first shot of his load hit the back of her throat, she moaned and began swallowing. Cody shuddered as his orgasm subsided and leaned back on his elbows.

"Holy shit Leshawna, that was the best blow job I ever got. How did you get so good?"

"Practice." She said with a smile. "Now why don't you pleasure me?" Cody nodded enthusiastically. Leshawna got on the rim of the hot tub and grabbed the crotch of her swimsuit She pulled it away from her crotch, showing Cody her chocolate colored lips. Cody got in between her legs and lowered his head. He took a breath and set his mouth to work. He licked her outer lips then stuck his tongue in her. Leshawna groaned in pleasure and Cody took his right index finger and thumb and pinched her clit. Leshawna let out a cry of pleasure. Cody took this as a good sign and pinched it a couple of more times while he ferociously tongue fucked her. Leshawna grabbed the back of Cody's head and held him as she started to experience an orgasm. She let out a shriek of pleasure and held his head to her pussy. As her orgasm subsided, she released him and he looked up at her with a goofy smile.

"Not that was some good eating." He said in his usual manner. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. Leshawna accepted the kiss and was surprised when Cody stuck his tongue in her mouth, letting her taste herself. She loved the taste and held Cody for a hug as they kissed. They pulled apart and Leshawna said something that blew Cody's mind.

"Fuck me Cody." She pulled down the top of her swimsuit and exposed her large breasts to Cody. Cody pulled her swimsuit from her crotch again and lined himself up when Leshawna stopped him.

"No can do, my pussy is being saved for the man I marry. You can have my ass." Cody's eyes got wide at the thought. Leshawna got back in the hot tub and pulled the back of her swimsuit away, showing Cody her supple ass cheeks. Cody got back in the water with her. He pushed her forward so that she was leaning over the side of the tub. She reached behind her and grabbed his dick in her hand. She pulled him forward so that his cock was on her puckered hole. Cody looked at her and she nodded. He slowly pushed forward and soon he was in her ass. She gasped with pleasure and pain as this was her first time having anal sex. She reached down and started thumbing her clit as Cody reached a hand up and squeezed her breast. They both let out groans of pleasure and they were both sweaty. It didn't take long for their orgasms to hit. Cody released himself in Leshawna's ass and even pulled out and shot a couple of streams of pearly white jizz across Leshawna's ass cheeks. He collapsed against the wall of the tub and Leshawna snapped her suit back into place and leaned against him.

"My god, that was great." She said. Cody nodded and reached for his pants that were about 6 inches from the tub. He pulled out a pack of Doral Ultra Light 100s that had the filters cut off of them and a silver Zipppo lighter. He pulled a cigarette from the pack and offered one to Leshawna who took one. He lit the lighter and then their cigarettes. Leshawna had never smoked before but she liked the taste.

"Why do you have cigarettes? You're underage."

"They help me get more relaxed. I've been cutting down and I think thats whats most important."

"I didn't say I had anything wrong with it. You just didn't seem like the type that would smoke."

"Hey, I'm 17 so who cares?" He said as he took a deep puff from his cigarette. The cigarettes went out soon and they got out of the hot tub. They gave each other a kiss and went to their seperate rooms. That night they both dreamed of each other.

3 years later.

Cody and Leshawna had been dating ever since that night in the hot tub. They had had many of those nights after that. But tonight they had a date and Cody felt that he should finally pop the question to her. He dressed in his black dress pants, fancy dress boots, a white button up shirt and put on the necklace Leshawna had given him for Christmas. He sat on the couch waiting for her to get home from work. She walked in, gave him a kiss and went to get her nice dress on. She came out 20 minutes later, wearing her black dress that stopped just above the knees, black heels and eye shadow, while her hair was in a ponytail. They went to a French resturant. Leshawna followed the waiter while Cody talked to the big cheese.(I don't know what you call the guy behind the front counter.)

"Sir, I wanted to propose to my girlfriend tonight. I was wondering if you would put the ring in her wine glass?"

"We can do that sir. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks man." Cody walked to the table with Leshawna. They both got Crudites with Lemon Oil Recipe and Chicken a la Diable with their red wine. Leshawna drank from her wine and as she set the glass down, she saw something sparkly in it. She got her fork and fished it out and saw the ring. Cody reached for her hand and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Leshawna, would you make me the happiest man in the world and be my bride?" Leshawna started to cry as she answered.

"Yes, yes I will." Cody took the ring form her hand and put it on her finger. People in the resturant clapped and a few people yelled mozeltov. They finished their dinner and went to their home. They got in the door and they immediately started making out. The make out session took them to their room where Leshawna showed Cody that she didn't have either panties nor a bra on. Cody pulled his pants and boxer off, showing his cock to Leshawna. He got on the bed with her and placed his cock at her wet enterance. He looked at her and she nodded. He slowly entered her, groaning at the tightness of his finacee's pussy. He reached her virgin barrier and looked at her one more time. She nodded and held her breath. Cody slowly broke her hymen. She let out a small cry of pain and Cody stopped pushing so that she could get adjusted and gave her a couple of butterfly kisses going from her lips down to her breasts. She told him to start thrusting and latched on to her right nipple and started sucking. Leshawna let out a moan of pleasure. Cody started picking up speed then stopped. Leshawna let out a dissappointed whine, then Cody put her legs on his shoulders and then resumed thrusting. The bed started squeaking, the head board thumping the wall repeatedly til Cody came in Leshawna. He collapsed on Leshawna not moving.

It was 2 days later when someone found them. The county coroner determined they had both had heart attacks. Leshawna and Cody were buried side by side, forever together, never alone, Sylvester Stallone. 


	9. Goodness

This story takes place in Maine

"And strike a pose, perfect Gwendolyn. Now give me your most grim look, thats right. And another great lay out for our Dark Beauty. You can get dressed now." Gwen grabbed her panties and pulled them on then her bra followed by a black mini skirt, black tank top, teal leggings and her combat boots. "Gwen your pictures were fabulous as always, if I may ask, why didn't you take that offer to do Playboy? That would have been a real item."

"Playboy just stereotypes women Alex, what I do impowers us." She pulled the fake nails off her hands and shook them a bit.

"If thats how you feel, then thats how you feel. Say, Andria and I were wanting to know if you and Duncan wanted to come over for dinner tonight? We were going to have a new guy over, and thought that maybe you could give him a few tips, he's nervous about his new job."

"I'll talk to Duncan, he's usually not one for dinner parties, or having dinner with others, but I could try to talk him into it."

"Well if you can, dinner is at 7, tell him we're going to have beer, that might work." Alex started to laugh and Gwen chuckled a bit at it. She walked into her dressing room and found Duncan passed out on the couch, snoring.

"Duncan, Duncan, wake up." He stirred from his sleep and looked up at Gwen.

"Fuck, you're finally done? You know I hate coming to this shit."

"I don't see why you complain. I'm out here making us money."

"Ya, by acting like a whore and taking your clothes off. It's pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"I don't hear you complaining when I get my check. Especially when I buy you your drugs." Duncan grabbed her by the forearm and squeezed hard, making Gwen's knees buckle.

"I told you, don't ever, ever talk about that in public. If you do it again, you might have another accident, got it?"

"Yes, please let go." He twisted it hard then released her forearm. She rubbed it, trying to get circualtion going and to get the pain to go away. I swear to God, I should just divorce him, Gwen thought to herself. She grabbed her purse and followed Duncan out of the studio They got in his truck and went to their house. It was at one time a crack house but Gwen had pleaded that it get renovated and they moved in 3 monthes later, back when things where happier. Since Gwen had started to model Ducnan had turned nasty towards her and started hitting her. His drinking got worse and he smoked weed each day now instead of once a week. He hit her almost every day. And every night he made her have sex with him and it was always rough and unsatisfying.

They pulled up to their home and Gwen got out of the truck. She started to walk in when Duncan grabbed her by the arm.

"Upstairs now, I'm horny." He smacked her ass hard and pushed her towards the door. She slunked up the stairs and started taking her clothes off when she got to the bedroom, Duncan came in a minute later, a half empty beer in his pulled his clothes off and motioned Gwen to get down on her knees. She crawled to him and started to suck his dick. She slowly worked her way down his 6 inches til her nose was in his pubic hair. He sighed then started face fucking her, his balls slapping on her chin. After a few minutes he pushed her away and Gwen knew to get on the bed. She got on her hands and knees and shook her ass at him like he liked. He got behind her and spread her ass cheeks and shoved himself all the way into Gwen making her cry out in pain.

"Couldn't you at least spit on my ass?" Duncan spit on her right cheek then slapped her in the face.

"I told you not to speak during sex!" He slammed into her hard and started to groan as he came in her. He pushed her down on the bed and grabbed his beer and started to drink the rest. He finished and threw the can on the ground. He laid on the bed and was asleep in a few minutes. Gwen went to the closet and grabbed her duffel bag and put some of her clothes, shoes, jewelery and pictures in it and walked out. She got on her prized Kawasaki and drove the 6 miles to Alex and Andria's house. She knocked on the door and Andria answered.

"Gwen, its good to see you." Then she noticed the duffel bag on Gwen's shoulder and the bruise on her cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I left Duncan, he hit me."

"Get in this house now!" Gwen walked in and Andria led her to the den. Alex was on the computer going through a few files. He looked up as they walked in and stood up as he saw her cheek.

"Gwen, what happened?"

"That bastard husband of hers hit her." She sat Gwen down on the couch then went to the kitchen and got her a glass of wine. Gwen thanked her and started to drink it.

"How long has this been going on Gwen?"

"Over a year. He hated modeling and his abuse is why I got a broken arm a few months ago. He had been drinking and had snapped it. I guess I just thought he would stop after that, but he didn't it just got worse. Tonight he ass fucked me like I was a cheap whore off the streets." Gwen started to cry. Andria sat beside her and Gwen rested her head on her shoulder, crying her tears out.

"Finish your wine Gwen and then we'll have dinner." Gwen drank the rest of the glass in a single swallow and stood up. She was led by Andria and Alex into the dining room and as Andria was laying our the food, a knock was heard at the door. Alex went to the door and came back with a male model that had shaggy brown hair and a muscular body.

"Gwen?!" She looked at him carefully and rememberance flooded her.

"Cody?!" She got up from the table and Cody walked around the table and hugged her tightly, He pulled away and she looked him up and down. He had broadened up and looked like he hit him the gym at least 4 times a week. He had a nice tan and his hair was back in a short ponytail. "Oh my God you look good."

"You too, of course you always looked good to me." Gwen blushed a bit and then sat down. They started to eat and when they were done Alex ushered everyone back into the den for a cigar while they discussed business.

"So Gwen, the reason I asked you to come is that Cody is a bit nervous about his new spread.

"Where do I come in?" Gwen asked as she blew smoke out of her nose.

"It's gonna sound a bit extreme, but we want you to do a dummy spread with Cody."

"What do you mean dummy spread?" Cody asked before taking a sip of his wine.

"Now hear me out, either of you can opt out this isn't set, but we want you to pose together in a few different positions and such things."

"So you're saying I'm gonna have to be in my lingiere or possibly nude in a spread with Cody?"

"In simple terms Gwenny yes." She looked over at Cody and he looked away not making eye contact. Gwen could see his cheeks were red and she couldn't help but smirk, remembering how bad he had a hard on for her a few years ago. She reached over and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"I guess I could, but it depends if Cody feels up for it." She looked at him with a grin on her face.

"I think that would be great, its actually been a dream of mine." Alex smiled.

"Well how about tomorrow at noon, we meet here and we can do the shots, the basement is open." Gwen and Cody both agreed and Cody left. "Gwen do you have somewhere you can stay tonight? Our spare bedroom is open."

"Duncan made me cut ties with everyone when we got married. I haven't even spoken to my mom or little brother in the past year. I need to get back in contact with them."

"Do you still have their numbers?" Gwen shook her head. "Well how about tomorrow before the shoot, I'll take you to where your mom lives and you can start talking with them again, to get a bit more familiar with them." Gwen hugged Alex tightly a smile on her face.

"That would be fantastic!"

"Come with me and I'll show you to the guest room," Andria told Gwen. Gwen picked up her bag and followed her to the room. She laid her bag down and sat on the bed. She pulled a book out of her bag. It was entitled Clockwork Orange, a favorite of hers. She was reading a chapter when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and cringed when she saw it was Duncan.

"GWEN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

"Not with you and thats the important thing. You treated me like shit and hit me and I'm tired of it. I'm not coming back and I'm filing for a divorce and a restraining order!"

"THE HELL IF YOU WILL! YOU ARE MY WIFE AND I DEMAND YOU COME HOME RIGHT NOW!"

"Fuck you Duncan. I'll be there next week for the rest of my things and I will bring the police if necessary. And so help me God, if any of my things are destroyed I will take you to court for everything you have! I'm tired of being your bitch and it's time I stood up for myself!" She hung up the phone then set it so that Duncan couldn't call her anymore. She tossed the phone on the nightstand and put her nightgown on, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Cody sat in his motel room, his mind racing. He was to do a nude shoot with Gwen tomorrow and didn't know how to feel. He was excited but considering it was Gwen, he was extremely nervous. He laid on his bed and his hand drifted down to his cock. He wrapped his hands around his meaty 12 inches and slowly started to stroke it. He envisioned Gwen naked sucking his dick. He stroked harder as she got up and spread her legs for him. He saw himself entering her and he started thrusting to Gwen's moaning. He envisioned fucking her in every position possible and finally cumming in her. He moaned loudly as he came, his cum spurting on his chest and stomach. He sat there for several seconds before going to the shower and washing himself off. He dried himself then put on his boxers and went to sleep.

The next morning Gwen woke up at 8:30 and dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black tee and her converse. She brushed her hair out then went downstairs and sat on her bike for a half hour before Alex came out. She tossed him her helmet and motioned for him to get on. He got on the back and Gwen drove to her mom's old house and dismounted the bike. She was nervous and Alex put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She went up to the front door and knocked. There was movement inside and the door was opened by her brother Jack. He stood there for a second then he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, tears rolling down her cheeks. He ushered them into the house and Gwen's mom didn't look in her direction. Gwen sat beside her and began talking.

"Mom, please look at me. I'm sorry for everything. I know I haven't been a good daughter and I want to make up for it."

"You basically disowned me, you wouldn't call me, visit me or anything. Why should I even care?!"

"Because I was stupid and I thought I was in love. I realize I've been wrong and I want to repair our relationship. Please momma."

"Just leave, I don't want to see you right now." Tears fell from Gwen's eyes as she got up. Jack followed them out and handed Gwen a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Call me whenver you want, I don't care what for, just make sure its soon." He hugged Gwen again then went inside. Gwen pulled a cigarette from her pocket and lit it. She puffed from it before getting back on the bike. She drove them back to Alex's house and just fell on the bed, crying. Alex saw she was distressed and sat on the bed with her.

"Gwen, do you want to do the shoot today? If not we can reschedule."

"Just give me a few and I'll be fine. I just have to cry a bit."

"The shoot is in an hour and a half. Do you want to do it in your lingiere or nude?"

"I want nude so I can make Cody squirm." Alex chuckled then went downstairs to call Cody.

"Hello?"

"Cody its Alex, we're doing the shot in the nude."

"Ok, I'll be there in an hour."

"See you then." He hung up the phone and prepared the basement. He just finished when Gwen walked down in a robe.

"All ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." They waited a few minutes and Cody came down wearing just a pair of shorts.

"All right lets loose the clothes guys." Gwen peeled the robe off and stood in front of Cody in her naked glory. Cody shook as he admired Gwen's body. She had C-cup tits, and a slight bit of chestnut brown hair covering her pussy. She turned and showed him her small pale ass, making Cody even harder. He took the shorts off and Gwen screamed in her head. Cody was HUGE! She could feel her pussy getting wet as she stared at it.

"OK guys, the first pose, Gwen I want you to cover your snatch and tits and Cody you go behind her and place your hands on top of hers." Gwen turned towards the camera and covered herself and Cody came up behind her and placed his hands on top of hers. This caused his cock to rub against her ass and Gwen shook when she felt it poking her. Alex snapped the photo. "Next Cody I want you to face Gwen and place her hand on your cock." Both Gwen and Cody blushed, but they did as they were asked. Gwen nearly stopped breathing as her hand closed on his cock. She could barely fit her hand around his cock She stroked it a bit and it made Cody moan.

"Guys, were not shooting a porno." Gwen held her hand still and Alex snapped the shot. "Now Gwen I want you to go lay on the couch and Cody crawl between her legs like you're about to eat her." Gwen laid on it and Cody crawled between her legs and put them on his shoulders. He moved his head close and nearly came as he came face to face with Gwen's pussy. Alex snapped this photo.

"Now the next one may seem a bit extreme, but people will love it. Cody rise up and position yourself at her enterance." Cody did as he was told and was so tempted to stick himself in her. Alex snapped the final shot. "OK, you guys can get dressed." Cody picks up his shorts and Gwen puts her robe back on.

"Hey Cody how would you like to have supper with me tonight? We could catch up on old times."

"That would be great Gwen. Want me to pick you up at 7?"

"Fuck that, I'll come get you, where are you staying?"

"The little motel a few miles away."

"I'll be there." She kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs. Cody watched her walk up then turned to Alex.

"You're an asshole man."

"What did I do, besides get you a date?"

"If I don't get some tonight I'm gonna have blue balls."

"I'm sure with what you have you'll be able to get some. Now go get ready for that date." He pushed Cody up the steps and back to his car. He drove to the motel and laid on the bed, feeling great. He had just had his first shoot and it had been with a girl he had been fantasizing about for years. He took his clothes off and went to take a shower. He took a 45 minute shower then got out and shaved his face. He did a few push ups and sit ups then put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black button up shirt and his Converse. He looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30. He turned the tv on and watched a rerun of CSI till he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and he almost sprang another boner. Gwen was wearing a midnight blue knee length dress that showed off her cleavage, knee high boots and a choker necklace.

"Holy shit Gwen, you look amazing."

"You're not too bad yourself Cody. Come on, I'm hungry." She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to her bike. She gave him the helmet and drove them to a resturant. They got a booth and sat for a while just talking. When there food came they ate and kept right on talking. They sat there for over an hour just talking before Cody suggested they go back to his motel. Gwen agreed and Cody had her stop at a store real quick. He came back and when they got back to his room, he showed her he had gotten a bottle of wine. He poured her a glass then poured himself a glass. They drank till the bottle was nearly empty and both were extemely tipsy.

"Cody, can I see your cock again?" Cody nodded and undid his pants. Gwen sank to her knees and pulled them down, then stopped. Cody was wearing a pair of zebra print panties that had blue lace on them. "Oh my God, you wear panties?" Cody nodded and Gwen smiled up at him. "Thats hot," she pulled them off then grabbed the shaft. She gently stroked it until it was to its full 12 inches. She took the head in her mouth and gently sucked it before trying to take it all in her mouth. She unfortunately could only take a little over half of his shaft in. She slobbered all over it, and reachd up to massage his golf ball sized balls. She massaged it with her throat and tongued it all over, tasting his precum. Cody placed his hands on her shoulders and moaned loudly. He gently thrust into her mouth, making her gag slightly. She gently pulld on his balls as she sucked him gently. His breathing sped up and she grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Gwen, you might wanna stop, I'm gonna cum." Gwen sucked harder, bobbing her head up and down his cock as fast as she could. "I'M CUMMING!" Gwen pulled away and Cody's cum drenched her face. She opened her mouth and it was quickly filled up, She swallowed it as his cum stopped flowing. Her hair was plastered and her face was sticky. She pulled away and stood before Cody. He turned her around and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to her ankles. She stepped out of it then turned around. Cody was pleased to see that she was wearing only a black thong. She brought his head down and he latched onto her nipple, sucking if softly.

"Come on Cody, I know you can do better then that, suck harder." Cody sucked as hard as he could then brouhgt his hand up and pinched and twisted her other nipple. "HARDER!" Cody bit her nipple and pulled hard on the other. Gwen let out a pleasured groan and rubbed Cody's hair. Her knees buckled in pleasure and she came, soaking her panties. She fell onto the bed, her breathing heavily, Cody stood above her, stunned.

"Did you really just cum?"

"My tits have always been sensitive and its been forever since someone has actually sucked them. But I'm still as horny as fuck." She took her panties off and spread her legs for Cody. Cody's half hard cock immediately sprung back to attention and he crawled onto the bed beside Gwen. He kissed, his tongue dancing on her lips, asking permission to enter. Gwen opened her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance of her mouth. He squeezed her tit gently then hard, digging his nails into the flesh. He kept it up until he felt warm blood start to flow. Gwen let out a gasp and looked down. She grabbed his cock and squeezed, making Cody got on his waist and rubbed his cock up and down her pussy, making it even wetter. She raised herself up and dropped down on his cock, crying out at the thickness stretching her, making her fill full for the first time in 3 years. Cody groaned and slapped her ass. She giggled and placed his hands on her hips as she rose up so just the head was in then slammed back down She started going faster and faster and it started to hurt Cody. He stopped her.

"Slow down sassy pants, you're hurting the boys." He rolled so that he was on top. He put her legs on his shoulders and started to gently thrust into her. She grabbed her nipples and started pinching them hard. He slowly picked up speed and soon you could hear his balls slapping against her ass. He leaned down and licked her cheek, collecting some of his cum. He swallowed it and bit her lip and pulled gently. He stopped and pulled out. Gwen looked at him and she turned her on her side, lifted her left leg up and resumed his thrusting. Gwen's tits were jiggling as he fucked her

"Cody, I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too, lets cum together." He started fucking her harder, giving her everything he had. Gwen's pussy walls started to tighten and Cody couldn't hold any longer. He moaned as he came, filling her contracting pussy with his potent seed. He fell back and Gwen crawled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and they cuddled until they fell asleep.

Gwen woke up the next morning at 5:37 and groaned as her head was hurting. It took her a few seconds before she realized she was naked. She got out of the bed and dressed. She had a dull ache in her pussy and knew that they had fucked and he had cum in her. She looked through his bag until she found a note book and a pencil. She started to write.

"Cody, what happened last night was fun, I'm sure of it. I know you came in me and 10 to 1 I'm pregnant. We can't be together Cody. My career may be ruined, but your's is just starting and I want you to have a good life. You can't achieve that with me and a kid. I'm leaving, please don't look for me, I'm going to be gone by the time you wake up. I may have even left the state. I want you to be happy, and if you really want me to be happy, go on and live your life. Forget about me and like I said before, don't come looking for me." She placed it on the bed beside him and took a strip of paper and looked through the phone book. She wrote down a number then called the airport and found that there was a 9:00 AM flight to Texas. She erased the number then went outside and hopped on her bike before leaving. She drove back to Alex and Andria's house and collectted her stuff before going to her bike. She pulled out her phone and made a call. I was answered by Jack.

"Gwen, I know I said to call me soon, but its not even 6 yet and I'm uhh a little busy."

"Jack, I called because I'm leaving the state. Cody and I had sex last night and I don't want to hold him back from a good career."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Harder Jack, harder!"

"Hang on a second baby."

"Jack, if I can have kids, then you're probably going to be an uncle. I'm not going to burden Cody with this and I'm going to Texas. I'll call you when I get there, I love you." She hung up the phone and turned it off. She put it in her bag then drove to the airport. She parked the bike and kissed it before going in.

Cody woke up at 6:30 and saw Gwen nor her clothes were there. He saw the pad and read it. His eyes started to water as he read what it said and scrambled around, putting his clothes on. He saw the strip of paper next to the phone and used the pencil to reveal the number. He called it and found out that she had called the airport. He ran outside and got in his car. He drove as fast as he could to the airport. He ran in and started searching for her. He ran to an information desk and asked them to make an announcement for Gwen to report to the front. A minute later she came walking up to it and if possible paled when she saw Cody. She turned to run away, but Cody was faster and grabbed her.

"Gwen, what the hell are you thinking? If you are pregnant then thats my child and I'm not letting it or you leave me. Gwen I've loved you for years and I want to help you raise OUR child. Please Gwen, this isn't right and you know it. You can't run from your problems and even when they catch up with you, I'll be right there to go throught it with you. Gwen, please." He started crying and Gwen's eyes watered.

"Do you really mean that? Are you sure this is what you want? Do you really want to help me raise a child of wedlock?"

"More then anything Gwen, especially if that means I get to be with you." Gwen tilted his chin and kissed him. A few people that were standing around clapped. Gwen and Cody left the airport. As they were walking out the doors they ran into Jack, some girl and Gwen's mom.

"Gwen, you're not going anywhere." Jack told her.

"You're a little late Jack, I've already been convinced to stay." Gwen's mom hugged her and it shocked Gwen.

"I'm sorry Gwen."

"What do you mean mom?"

"When Jack woke me up telling me that you were trying to leave, I realized that if I didn't do something now, I may never see yoiu again and that thought hurt me. You're my daughter and yes, you have made some mistakes, but I also realized that we're all human and we're bound to make mistakes. I love you Gwen." She hugged her duaghter as if her life depeneded on it. Gwen hugged her back.

"Not to interrupt this moment but is anyone else hungry? I feel like getting some pancakes, anyone else? I'll buy for everyone," Cody told them. Everyone agreed and Gwen gave the keys to her bike to Jack and told him to follow them to the pancake house.

"And remember this, if you so much as scratch my bike, you and her will never have kids." Jack took the keys and ran from Gwen, his girlfriend right behind him. Gwen climbed into the car with Cody and kissed his cheek.

"Gwen, are you really my girl?"

"Yes Cody, I'm your girl." She kissed him again and when they broke apaart Cody started the car and drove to the local IHOP. They all sat at a table and Jack introduced his girlfriend as Melissa. They ate their pancakes making small talk and when they were all full, they went back to Gwen's mom's house. She took them into the living room and Gwen noticed that almost every picture of her was down.

"I guess you hated me that bad mom?"

"It's not that I hated you Gwen, its that I was mad at you for choosing some guy over your own family. It infuriated me. I wanted to forget you for the longest time." Talk went on for a few hours before Cody and Gwen left. They went back to Cody's hotel room to discuss matters.

"Gwen, you know that bruise on your cheek was in those photos right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"If you wanted, my uncle is a lawyer and would help us not only get you a divorce and restraining order, but he can get you get the home you and Duncan had and every penny he has." Gwen started to laugh.

"What money? All he and I have is 100,000 in the bank."

"Hey thats better then nothing. We can make it so he suffers and if you really want to push it, we can get him sent to jail for a while."

"Now thats the best idea I've heard in a while."

"Let me use your phone and I'll give him a call. He'll do it for free since its a favor to me." She handed him the phone and 10 minutes later they had themselves a lawyer.

A week later Cody and Gwen walked up to Duncan's house and Gwen used her key to just walk in. The house was a mess. Beer cans were laying all over the floor, there were holes in the walls and burns in the carpet. Gwen walked up the stairs to her old bedroom and started packing the rest of her stuff while Cody waited. Once she had it all packed up they went into the garage and got a hammer and nails. They put the restraining order, divorce papers and court date papers on the front door. Cody tossed the hammer to the ground and as they were walking to the car, Duncan pulled up.

"GWEN, TURN YOUR ASS AROUND AND GET BACK IN THAT HOUSE!"

"FUCK YOU!" She put her bags in the back and was about to get in when Duncan slammed her against the car and slapped her.

"You know you're not supposed to raise your voice to me Gwen. You're my wife and my propert-." He was cut off as Cody's fist connected with his jaw dropping him to the ground.

"Get in the car Gwen. Duncan and I are going back inside to have a little talk." Gwen closed the door and Cody half dragged half carried Duncan in the house. He dropped him on the floor and ripped the papers off the door. He dropped them on Duncan and lifted his head up so he could look Cody in the eyes. "She's not your wife anymore. These are divorce papers, a restraining order and most importatntly a paper informing you when the court date is." He stood up and left the house, returning to his car. He started it and drove off. Gwen laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head quickly then pulled into a small house they owned. It was a 5 bedroom 3 bath Gothic style house The best part was it was in the country and had a full sized basement that they turned into a work out area. He helped Gwen get her bags out of the back and they went put her things away. She was bending over to put away some of her t shirts and her skirt rode up, showing him her lovely, pale, heart shaped ass. He couldn't control himself and he came behind her and put his hands on her hips, grinding his crotch into her ass, his cock slowly hardening.

"God, you're a horny little fucker aren't you?"

"Gwenny, Gwenny, Gwenny, I think we both know I'm not little." She smiled back at him and he pushed her a bit so that she was leaning over the dresser. He pulled her purple thong down to her ankles and pulled his pecker out of his pants. He rubbed my cock along her pussy lips for a few seconds then slowly started to enter her.

"Goddamnit Cody, if you're gonna fuck me, then you had better do it roughly!" He obeyed her wish and shoved the other 9 inches in her. She cried out happily and pulled her shirt down, pinching her nipples. He started fucking her hard, making the dresser move. Gwen was moaning loud and pinched her nipples harder.

"I love you Gwendolyn!"

"I love you Cody!" He kept thrusting minutes before he could feel his orgasm coming and pulled out, spraying his load on Gwen's ass, skirt and shirt. Gwen turned around and hit him in the arm. "You fucker, that was my good Van Halen tee." She took it off and ran to the bathroom, She turned the sink on and started to wash his cum off of it, "Next time you want to cum on my back, I better be topless! I'll fucking kill you if there is so much as a speck of color gone from my shirt." He came in the bathroom behind her and wrapped his arms around her bare stomach and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry baby. I tell you what, tonight we'll do whatever you want sexually. I don't care what it is, we'll do it." I saw her eyes had an evil glare in them and she turned around and smiled at me.

"You just signed your own death warrent Cody Anderson." She threw the shirt in the laundry chute then walked out of the bedroom. She went to the kitchen and grabbed herself a Faygo and opened it, drinking deeply from it. Cody kissed her gently on the cheek and she grabbed his cock. "I'm not kidding about the shirt deal. I have alot of shirts of my favorite bands and I will kill you if they get ruined by your cum. GOT IT?!" She twisted his cock and he squealed out yes. She realeased him and walked downstairs to their work out area. She hopped on the treadmill and started to run while Cody hit a 100 lb punching bag. They both worked up quite a sweat and went to take a shower. As they dried each other off, Gwen said something that shocked Cody.

"I'm getting my nips and clit pierced and you're getting your dick and nips done." Cody stopped as he was drying her legs off.

"What? Why?"

"You said and I quote "Tonight we'll do whatever you want sexually." So thats one part of it." He sighed and looked a bit worried. "Tell you what, if you do this for me, I'll do something for you. This won't be part of what I want sexually, just call it an experiment or modification." He didn't say anything for several seconds then finally agreed. Gwen walked out of the bathroom, wiggling her ass back and forth. Cody followed her, his eyes never leaving her ass. She pulled on a pair of black jeans, her combat boots and a Beatles tee. Cody put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a green tank top and his black Vans. They went out to his car and she drove us to her buddy Morgan's house. She knocked on the door and after a few moments Morgan opened the door. She had snow white hair that was down to her shoulders, a pale face and her face had so much metal in it she looked like a tamborine. She was wearing a white shirt, a white skirt and a white pair of socks.

"Gwendolyn, what need?" Cody looked at Gwen with a confused look. Gwen mouthed that she would explain later.

"Morgan, my friend and I would like metal inserted through our bodies."

"Where this done?" She asked as she beckoned them into the house.

"I want my nips and clit and he wants to get his pecker and nips pierced."

" Gwendolyn, not sure should be done. Things be very bad for health as infections could happen or nerves hit or look wrong. Morgan ask only 1 time. This what you want?" They both nodded and she sighed a bit. "Don't blame Morgan if goes wrong." She opened the door to the garage and Cody gasped a bit. Everything else in her home was white, but this garage, HOLY SHIT! The garage was painted pure black with spots of crimson red all over as if someone just took a brush and threw it at the wall. In the middle of the room was an arm chair, a stool and a table with equipment for piercings and tattoos.

"He's going first," Gwen said.

"OK, to do penis, he be erect and I know how do that." She looked at Gwen and Gwen's face blushed red. She nodded and pulled her pants off, exposing her slightly hairy pussy. Morgan reached under her skirt and pulled off a pair of white panties. She sat in the arm chair and lifted her skirt exposing her completely shaved pussy. Gwen went to the chair and dropped to her knees and buried her face in Morgan's pussy. Morgan moaned loudly and put her legs on Gwen's shoulders. Cody's penis rose quickly and he pulled his pants off. Morgan took her shirt off showing her small but beautiful A-cups. Cody came up to the arm of the chair and took her left breast in his mouth and started sucking and nibbling on the nipple. She pushed him away and let out a soft coo and wrapped her legs around around Gwen's head.

"MORE!" Gwen must have done what she asked and she gripped Gwen's hair tightly. Gwen came up for air, her face covered in the juices that came with Morgan's orgasm.

"God, didn't know you were a squirter Morg." She lifted Morgan from the chair and pushed Cody into it. She looked at the piercings and found a ring with a skull on the end that she liked. She handed it to Morgan and Morgran grabbed the right sized needle. She placed it on the head of his penis and looked up at him.

"Deep breath, on 3. 1," she shoved it through, making Cody nearly scream in pain.

"Jesus Fucking Christ girl, what happened to 2 and 3?"

"Easier this way," she said as she put the ring through. "Now nipples, this lot easier. Gwendolyn go to freezer and grab two cubes." Gwen walked over and got them. She hurried back over and Morgan applied them to Cody's nipples until they melted and Cody's nipples were stiff. She placed a needle at the first and shoved it through. He bit his hand to stiffle his cry then bit harder when she shoved the next one through. She grabbed to normal rings with balls in the centers. She worked for a few seconds and she smiled at him. "All done pansy."

She grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him up and shoved Gwen into the chair. She got off her stool and latched her mouth onto Gwen's clit. Gwen moaned out and after only a few seconds groaned in disappointment as she stopped then gasped as the needle went through. She grabbed Cody and he winced in pain as her nails dug into his shoulder. Morgan quickly replaced it with a hoop. She came up and pulled Gwen's shirt up and started assualting her nipples with her mouth and fingers until they were fully erect. She pushed the needles through and put the same type of piercings through her nipples as she did Cody. She kissed Gwen's head and gently helped her up.

"Best advice, clothes off, run to vehicle, hurry home. If hurt, ice cures. Go." She swats Gwen on the ass and starts to shoo them out of the house. They check real quick and run to the car. Cody started it and drove to their home.

"OK, now what I was going to ask is why does she talk like that?"

"Her family moved here from Russia 5 years ago when she was 16. She was regualarly picked on in school because she couldn't talk right and even more when she was found making out with another girl. I befriended her and I think she really wants to fuck me, the cute little dyke." Cody nearly crashed when he heard the last part. "What, wasn't it easy to tell she was a pussy eater, especially when she pushed you away?"

"So you're bi?"

"Only with her, she has a sweet taste to her pussy, kinda like blueberries." Cody smirked and pulled up to their home.

"On the count of 3 we run in. 1," that was as far as he got before Gwen ran from the car and into the house. "Nobody seems to do the ol anymore." He ran in and found Gwen laying on the ground, groaning in pain. "Gwen, what happened?" She lifted her head.

"I fucking tripped like a dumb bitch. Help me up." He grabbed her by the waist and hauled her to her kissed her cheek and rubbed against her. "We're waiting a week to have sex again." He looked at her like she was crazy. "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about." He kissed her gently, letting his tongue dance on her lips before pulling apart. She gently tugged his dick then went to the kitchen to make them a small supper. She made them each a salad and Cody couldn't help but admire that Gwen knew which type of dressing he liked. After they finished their salads Cody washed the dishes and put them away. They laid on the couch, Cody holding Gwen in his arms. Cody turned on the stereo on and it started to play My Heart Will Go On.

"Dance with me Gwen." He stood up and held his hand out. Gwen sighed and grabbed his hand and he lifted her from the couch and held her close. He placed his forehead against hers and kissed her on the nose. She put her head in his shoulder and inhaled his scent.

"Don't forget in a week, you have to do what I want, and I have the perfect idea."

"What is it my Gothic Beauty?"

"You'll find out in a week."

"God you're such a tease." He nibbled on her ear and she sighed happily. "Will you marry me?" Gwen stopped dancing and looked at him with shock.

"Cody, you're moving way too fast for me. I'm not even divorced yet and we've only been dating for a little over a week. Just calm down and take your time, we can't go rushing into things like this. I'm not saying that we won't ever be married, but for now just take it slow." She kissed him and he backed away and went outside. Gwen waited for several seconds and she heard a thump thump thump noise. She ran outside and went to the back. She saw Cody with an axe, chopping up wood, tears streaming down his cheeks. Gwen started to approach him and he turned to her.

"Just leave me alone for a while Gwen, I need to be alone." Gwen did as he requested and went back in the house. She went to their room and she felt hot tears starting to form in her own eyes. How could she hurt him like that when he gave her a loving home? She curled up under the covers and waited til sleep overtoook her. She felt like she only slept for a few minutes when she woke feeling the bed shift. She looked over as Cody crawled into the bed. She turned and placed her hand on his chest.

"Cody I will marry you, but just please be patient. I'm technically still Duncan's wife and I have to be divorced from his first." She lowered her hand to his cock and started to lightly stroke it. He moaned softly then remembered that he was supposed to mad at her. She gripped him harder and moved her hand faster, making him fully erect. She pulled the blanket aside and licked his cock from the base up to the head. She gently sucked on the head and then took 8 inches in her throat. His head shot up and he let out a breathless groan of pure pleasure. She massaged his balls then gently squeezed them. He moaned louder when her tongue went through his cock ring and pulled gently. She went till just then head was in and took a deep breath before slamming her head all the way down, taking all 12 inches in her mouth and throat. Cody came right away, filling her throat with his cum. She slowly pulled up, swallowing each mouth full until his flow slowwed to dribbles. She looked up at him and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"You are the best Gwen."

"I love you Cody, I really do. I wasn't rejecting you earlier, I just meant wait til all this shit with Duncan was over and I would marry you." Cody's eyes lit up and he kissed her. She kissed him back with as much passion as one could muster. They broke apart after a minute and she laid in his arms as they fell asleep.

It was a week and a half later when they entered the court rooms. Duncan sat at the defendant's side of the court room while Gwen went and took her place at the plantiff's.

"All rise for the honorable judge Alex Carrey." Everyone stood.

"Be seated. Case 167483 is now in session, Gwendolyn Lowery vs Duncan Lowery. Mr. Lowery, you have been accused of domestic abuse, please tell us your side of your story."

"Your honor, all these charges and allegations against me are completely false. I have never hit my wife. I love her and would never place my hands on her unless its to comfort her."

"Mrs, Lowery, I see here you are also filing for a divorce from Mr. Lowery, is this correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Please tell us why you are filing for divorce."

"Your honor, my husband, if you can call him that, is an abusive man. I'm a model and he hated that fact and even broke my arm once in a rage because someone told him that I was as they said fuckable."

"Mr. Lowery, is this true?"

"No your honor, she recieved her broken arm when she fell down the stairs of our home."

"Your honor I have proof that Duncan has hit her in the past." Mike, her lawyer held up the photos that showed the bruise on Gwen's cheek. The baliff took them and handed them to the judge. He looked at the pictures and then at Duncan. "We as well have several people that are willing to testify that those pictures are valid and that Duncan has hit her in the past."

"Please bring one of them up."

"I wish to call forward Cody Anderson." Cody stood up and walked up to the chair and sat down. "Mr. Anderson, please tell us what you have seen."

"It was October 13th of this year. Mrs. Lowery was getting her things out of the house that she and Mr. Lowery lived in. I was with her as she is my friend and we left papers telling him when the court date was, the restraining order and the divorce papers. As we were leaving the house he pulled in and started yelling at her. When she yelled back at him he hit her in the face."

"No further questions your honor." He sat down and Duncan's lawyer stood.

"Mr. Anderson, is it not true that you and Mrs. Lowery have been intimate lately."

"I don't see how that has anything to do with this case."

"Your honor, please instruct him to answer the question."

"Mr. Anderson, please answer the question."

"Yes, Gwen and I have been intimate."

"And is it not true that you hit Mr. Lowery on October 13th of this year?"

"Yes, I hit him after he hit Gwen."

"So you assaulted my client?"

"Ya and I would do it again."

"No further questions your honor."

"Mr. Anderson, you may take your seat." Cody got up and sat down. "Does the plantiff have anymore witnesses?"

"Yes your honor, we would like to call Alex Night up." Alex stood and walked forward to take his seat.

"Mr. Night, is it true that on the night of October the 5th Mrs. Lowery came to your house and had a bruise on her face."

"Yes, she said that Duncan had hit her."

"Do you know of any other occurences of abuse commited against Mrs. Lowery?"

"It was when she broke her arm. When I asked her what happened, she started to say something then changed it and said that she fell."

"But has she ever said that he did?"

"Yes the night she left him, she finally admitted it."

"You have been around Mr. and Mr.s Lowery, how would you describe Mr. Lowery?"

"A man that seems angry at anything and everything. He would always seem mad when Gwen would bring him to the studio and would never speak to anyone. Several time I've seen what look like marks from someone grabbing her on her neck or on her forearm."

"No further questions." Duncan's lawyer stood again.

"Mr. Night, what is your relationship with the plantiff?"

"I'm a friend and I take photos of her for her job."

"So you're a friend, how do we know this isn't some way to place my client in prison?"

"Because I am not a liar. Yes, Gwen is a friend of mine, but that does not mean I would lie for her. I wouldn't even lie for my own wife in court. I believe what Gwen has said." Duncan's lawyer glared at him.

"No questions your honor."

"Mr. Night you may take your seat." He looked at his papers. "Mr. Lowery, these charges against you are very serious. Domestic abuse is not taken lightly in my court, it is one of the most frowned upon chatges there are. The evidence is very harshly against you, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty, I stand by my earlier statement."

"Do you have a final statement to make?"

"Yes your honor. Like I said earlier, I would never hurt my wife, and it hurts me that all these people were willing to lie under oath to try and get me thrown in prison."

"Mrs. Lowery, do you have anything to say?"

"Your honor, I know that my husband must really be pulling at the strings of the heart, but I know that the truth will be seen. I am not making any of this up. My husband is an abusive man and I just want him away from me."

"We will break for a 15 minute recess while I make my decision." He stood up and went back to his chambers. Gwen, her lawyer and Cody all walked outside where they each lit a cigarette.

"How's it looking Mike?"

"Without a doubt, Duncan's gonna be convicted. The judge has seen the evidence and besides, Duncan had no one that could claim other wise, other then himself. We have this in the bag. Within the next half hour, you'll be back to being Gwen Spianoli." Gwen smiled then threw her cigarette to the ground.

"Lets get back in there." The other 2 flipped their cigarettes and followed her in. They took their seats as the judge walked back in.

"After reviewing the case, I rule in favor of the plantiff. Mr. Lowery, you will sign the divorce papers. The house that you and Mrs. Lowery have will be put in her name and you are sentenced to 3 years in the state prison. Case closed." He brings the gavel down and Gwen's family and friends run up and hug her. Duncan siged the papers put in front of him and is then put in handcuffs and led out of the room. Gwen cried and Cody hugged her. They left the courtroom and went to her bike. Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring.

"Gwendolyn Spianoli, will you marry me?" Gwen kissed him.

"Of course, but first we have to sell that house, but I'm going to give the money to Duncan." Cody looked at her shocked. "It's simple Cody, we get all the shit out of there, take it to his mom and dad's or brother's then put it on sell for 250."

"Who's really going to pay 250 grand for that house?" Gwen giggled at his ignorance.

"No dummy, 250 dollars, it'll stick right in him."

"Gwen, you really are an evil bitch, and I love that about you." He kissed her, pulling her close.

"Come on, lets go get married. Theres one of those drive thru chapels 2 towns over." Cody revved the bike.

"Lets go baby." He drove off, a smile on his face. He drove them the 37 miles to the chapel and within the next hour, they were married. Cody rushed them home and carried her through the front door to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and she smiled up at him.

"Cody before we fuck, theres something you need to know."

"What is it my wife?"

"I'm pregnant." Cody stood there for several seconds and leaned against the dresser, his knees weak.

"Are you sure?" Gwen reached into her nightstand and pulled out 5 pregnancy tests and tossed them 1 by 1 to Cody, each showing a positive. Tears welled up in Cody's eyes. "How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure, I would need to go to the doctor to figure it out. But if I had to guess I would say 3 weeks. From the first time we fucked. I wouldn't be surprised, but don't think that doesn't mean we're not going to do what I want sexually tonight. Get in your top drawer and there should be a box in there, go to the bathroom and put it on. If you don't I'm gonna beat your ass, got it?"

"Yes hun,"

"Fuck that, you're gonna call me mistress got it?"

"Yes Mistress." He took the box out of his drawer and went to the bathroom. He took off his clothes and pulled on the pair of black leather pants. He shook his hair a bit, getting it how he liked and then walked out.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THERE! YOU COME OUT WHEN I TELL YOU!" He closed the door quickly and sat on the toilet. "GET OUT HERE!" He got off the toilet quickly and opened the door. His dick immediately started to rise when he saw what Gwen was wearing. She was wearing a black leather thong and held a small cat o nine tails in her hand. "GET OVER HERE NOW!" Cody rushed to the bed and got on with her, but she pushed him off. He fell to the ground and looked up at her with a hurt face." You will only get up here when I give you permission, do you understand?"

"Yes mistress." She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him onto the bed. He sat there unsure of what to do. Gwen pushed him face first into the bed and raised her whip and hit him as hard as she could. He let out a cry of pain and as it died into a whimper Gwen put a ball and gag in his mouth.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She turned him over and roughly grabbed his cock, squeezing, making him groan around the gag. She bit him on the neck, drawing blood from him. She smiled as she felt the warm blood enter her mouth. She used the whip on him again. He moaned out in pain and pleasure as his cock began to rise. She gently rubbed his cock and then pulled the thong off. She turned Cody over and tore the ball and gag from his mouth before planting her pierced pussy in his face. "EAT ME!" Cody immediately shoved his tongue into her pussy and wiggled his tongue back and forth. Gwen moaned a bit and started face humping him. She pulled on her nipples and moaned louder. Cody happily lapped at her pussy and even nibbled on her clit a bit.

"GODDAMN, YOU'RE GOOD AT THIS!" She started to cum and Cody happily drank her fluids. She got off him and pulled the pants down, exposing his cock to her. She gave it a quick lick then got on the bed and sank herself onto it, bottoming out in 1 thrust. She yelled out as she was filled and sat there for nearly a minute before raising her herself up slowly then plunging back down on him. She started going as fast as she could, loving how tightly she was filled. She rode him hard for several minutes before she felt her orgasm approaching. She screamed out as her orgasm hit and pulled on her nipple rings, heigthening her orgasm. As she came down she lifted herself off Cody, earning a groan of dissappointment. Gwen picked up her nine tails.

"YOU HAD BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW! MAKE 1 MORE NOISE AND I'M GONNA BEAT THE HOLY FUCK OUT OF YOU! Cody just sat there and Gwen hit him in the chest. "DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

'Yes mistress." He said, rubbing his chest. Gwen grabbed his wrist and handcuffed it to the bed then did the same to the other. She got in her dresser and pulled out a pair of clamps. She crawled up the bed to his crotch and rubbed it a bit. She put a blindfold on him and he focused on just her rubbing his crotch. He cried out in pain as she applied the clamps to his testicales. "AHH WHAT THE FUCK!?" He cried out in pain again as Gwen started to twist the clamps.

"IF YOU SO MUCH AS SAY ONE WORD I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! I WILL TAKE MY STRAP ON AND FUCK YOU LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE IF YOU SPEAK AGAIN!" She twisted the clamps even harder then pulled them off, making Cody start to cry. Tears flowwed from his eyes Gwen felt a smile appear on her face and she licked the tears from his cheeks. "Its almost over my pet, soon you will no longer feel pain, but pleasure and lust for more." She kissed his cheek gently and grabbed his cock, and jerked it slowly. His head went back as he tried to stay quiet. He bit his knuckle and bit harder when he started to cum. His load hit Gwen in the face and she opened her mouth to catch it. After his flow stopped Gwen laid her head on his chest and kissed him, letting some of his semen into his mouth. "Swallow it for me baby." Cody did as asked and Gwen smiled. "Thanks for metting me live my fantasy,"she said before hugging him. He kissed her head then close his eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Gonna take a nap, tired as hell." Gwen lifted her head and put her nails in his chest.

"No you're not, I'm hungry and you're going to cook me a good meal." She started to rake his chest until he rolled out of the bed.

"Fine fine, just stop with the scratching." He walked out of the room and started to make a dinner of chicken and salad. He stayed in the kitchen til it was done and then took their plates to the bedroom and found Gwen asleep, snoring gently. Cody smiled to himself and set the food on the dresser and laid in the bed with her, holding her gently to his chest. He kissed the back of her head and soon sleep overtook him.

Several months later Gwen gave birth to a healthy baby boy that they named Jason Anderson. Gwen was sitting on the couch breast feeding Jason when Cody walked in, his eye black and blue and his nose bleeding.

"Cody, what happened?" Gwen asked, concerned for her husband.

"Some fuckers jumped me. I think they were friends of Duncan's."

"How many were there?"

"2 guys and 2 girls." He felt shocked when Gwen started to smile.

"So Duncan sent Amy, Troy, Mark and Randi after you? Well if those bitches want to fight, I have people that like to fight too." She reached over and made a call. Within half an hour Marilyn, Pixie Corpse, Reaper and Morgan came in. Reaper was wearing a pair of black and red camo pants, combat boots and a tank top. Marilyn was wearing a similar outfit but she instead was wearing a black shirt. Morgan had a pair of white pants, white shoes and a neon green t shirt on. Pixie Corpse was wearing a pair of boots with a very pointed toe, a pair of black jeans and a red shirt.

"These 4 are some of the best fighters I know, its your choice Cody. Either take 1 all or none with you to go get some payback. These guys love to fight and will protect me and you whenever needed."

"To the car guys, I think I know where to find them," Cody said his voice angry. Everyone piled in the car and Cody drove them to a local bar where they found the 4 sitting in the back laughing and drinking. Reaper walked up to their table and took one's beer and drank deeply from it.

"The fuck man?" The guy yelled at Reaper then shoved him when he stood up. Reaper took another drink then spit it in the guys face and smashed to bottle against his head. Marilyn and Pixie Corpse let out a whoop and ran at the other 2 girls and jumped on them and started punching them. The last guy began to stand but Morgan punched him in the throat, making him drop, gasping for air.

"GET SOME PUSSY!" She yelled at Cody. He took that as his cue and kicked the guy in the head then started punching him in the back of the head. Morgan punched some guy that tried to stop the fight. Pixie Corpse took a chain from her pants and started to choke the girl out. Reaper threw his guy head first into the wall, knocking him unconcious. He kicked him one more time for good measure then helped his lady Marilyn beat on the girl. They heard sirens out front and and ran out the back door. Morgan tripped as she came out the door, her head slamming into the ground. Cody grabbed her under the arms and helped her up and they ran to the car and sat there for a second before slowly driving off.

"You guys know we're probably going to jail right?" Marilyn asked, checking Morgan for any signs of a concussion.

"Fuck police!" Morgan yelled. Everyone laughed but Reaper seemed worried.

"Dude whats wrong with you?" Cody asked

"I'm kinda afraid of going to jail." He pulled out a cigarette and began smoking. They got back to the house and parked the car in the garage then went inside and Gwen was sitting in her chair waiting.

"You guys actually did it?" She asked, a bit surprised.

"Like you expected us not to?" Pixie Corpse asked.

"No, I did expect you to, but expected to see at least one of you fucked up." She said, grinning at them. She went in the kitchen and grabbed everyone a beer and then popped one for herself.

"Gwendolyn, we arrested you bail us?" Morgan asked after downing half her beer.

"Yeah, I'll definately bail you guys out. Lets see its gonna be about 10 grand but my math may be a bit off. If I do this, you will all pay me back 1 way or another." They all sat around then Cody piped up.

"You know we're probably going to get popped with a breathilizer test when or rather, if we get arrested."

"What do you mean if?" Marilyn asked.

"Big appearances changes. Hair cuts and dyes. I'm getting my hair cut and maybe dye it a crimson. Reaper cut your's and dye it brown. Morgan lets go black with you and give you a Chelsea Hawk. Marilyn we should cut your's into a pixie cut. Pixie Corpse, lets just shave your's there isn't much we can do besides that. Gwen go get the hair dye, I'll start the haircuts. Come on everyone." Cody led them into the garage and plugged in his clippers. He cut Reaper's til it was at the bottom of his ears. He sat Marilyn down and slowly did hers til it looked good. Marilyn sat Pixie Corpse sit down and Cody ran the clippers over her small tuft of hair then used a razor and shaved the rest of her head. He asked Morgan to sit down and cut her hair til it was in a Chelsea Hawk. He spiked it up then sat in the chair and Morgan took the clippers and cut it until his hair was short and spiky. He ran his hand through his short hair and sighed.

"Been growing that hair for 5 years now and it's all gone." Morgan punched him in the arm.

"Pussy." She put the clippers down and Gwen walked in with 2 bags full of hair dye. She handed a red to Pixie Corpse, a brown to Marilyn and pulled out a black. They all got to work dying hair until everyone looked different. "Look fucking weird." Morgan said running her hands through her black hair.

"No shit kitty mucher," Reaper said as he looked at himself. "My hair hasn't been brown since I was 13."

"Well its either this or jail and you know whats gonna happen to you in jail." Gwen said as she mimed something going up her ass and Reaper paled.

"This is fine, I can get used to it." He pulled out another cigarette and offered everyone one and they all happily took one. They each lit it up and inhaled deeply. Gwen reached into the bag again and pulled out a can of tanner.

"Morgan, strip down and turn away from me." Morgan did as she was asked and Gwen started to spray her until her skin was as dark as Cody's.

"Look like fucking Mexican." She said, visibly upset.

"Since you guys may be going to jail, why don't we have one of my famous parties?" Her 4 friends perked up and smiled and Cody was standing there looking confused.

"Party? What like a barbeque?" Everyone laughed at him and Pixie Corpse took him off to the side.

"She's talking about an orgy. Everyone puts there sexual preference aside and anything could happen. Last time Reaper ended up getting a strap on up his ass, despite his fear. He was sore as hell and cried the entire time. It was funny."

"So I could wind up with Reaper?"

"Highly unlikely, if anything it may be Morgan."

"But she's a lesbian."

"Doesn't mean shit, we experiment during these orgies." She took her top off, exposing her black bra that held her 32C tits. She grabbed his hands and put them on her tits and groaned when Cody squeezed them gently. Her groaning got louder as he squeezed harder. She pulled her pants down exposing her shaven pussy. Cody looked over her shoulder towards Gwen and saw she was making out with Morgan. Marilyn was already on her knees sucking Reapers cock. He mentally said fuck it and kissed Pixie Corpse, letting his tongue dance in her mouth. He squeezed her ass hard and bit her lip, pulling hard. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed his crotch and her eyes got wide.

"Oh yeah, its real." He undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers down. Pixie Corpse's eyes got wide when she saw Cody's cock. She dropped to her knees and hesitantly opened her mouth. Cody slapped her in the face with his cock. "If you're gonna do it, then hurry up." She took more then half of his cock in in one thrust and his knees nearly buckled as he started revieving the best blow job he ever recieved. He placed a hand on top of her head and leaned against the wall. He slid down the wall with Pixie Corpse's mouth never leaving his cock. He pulled her head away and pulled her close. He kissed her again and raised her up til she hovered over his cock. He smiled at her then dropped her, making her bottom out in 1 go. She started to cry out in pain and pleasure but Cody silenced her with a kiss. He held her close and waited until she stopped shaking. He gently thrusted up into her, then leaned his head down and took her right nipple in his mouth. She groaned a bit and rotated her hips side to side to make the feeling even better for the both of them. She raised herself off and dropped herself onto it, making Cody groan. She sped up till she was hitting rock bottom every second.

"Fuck, I'm cumming." She whispered in his ear as her pussy started to clamp on his cock. She bit his ear hard and Cody couldn't take it and came in her. She stiffened and graoned loudly as she experienced another orgasm. She pulled herself off of Cody after a minute then cleaned his cock. He patted her on the head then got up and went over and grabbed Marilyn by the ass. She turned her head then looked up at Reaper. He nodded and Cody slowly pushed his cock up her ass. She groaned around Reaper's cock He was 9 inches in when he knew he coldn't go anymore. He started thrusting in and out and everytime he went in her smacked her ass hard, making her cry out around Reapers cocok. Reaper pulled his cock from her mouth and motioned for Cody to stop. He laid on his back and motioned for Marilyn to straddle him. She did and took his 7 inches in one go, moaning happily. She leaned forward so that she was laying on Reaper's chest and looked back at Cody, smacking her already red ass and shaking it. Cody pushed himself back in her and placed his hands on her hips. He gave her as another slap then started fucking her. He looked over and saw Gwen on her back having her pussy eaten by Morgan. She was moaning and pulling on her piercings.

"TWO ORGASMS AND GOING STRONG!" She yelled. Pixie Corpse walked over and sat down on Gwen's face. having her eat her pussy. She grinded her pussy into Gwen' face and moaned. Cody turned his head back to Marilyn's body and kept pounding her ass. She groaned loudly and clawwed at Reaper's chest.

"Cody... bro... if you look at my uh girl after this, I swear to oooh God, I'll fucking kill you." Cody nodded that he understood and realeased himself into her. He pulled out and then sat down next to Gwen and started to suck her right tit. Their party was going full swing when Gwen's phone started to go off. She shoved Pixie Corpse off of her and reached into her pants to grab her cell phone from her pants. She groaned and answered it.

"What do you want Jack? WHAT!? YOU HAD BETTER BE FUCKING KIDDING! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" She slammed the cell phone shut and looked at everyone. "Melissa is pregnant. I'm gonna kick Jack's balls between his ears then casterate him."

"Shouldn't we be celebrating?" Cody asked. Gwen looked at him then smacked him in the face.

"The little fucker isn't even out of high school yet and he's got a girl pregnant." She got up and started to get dressed.

"Gwen just sit down, don't do any-" Cody started before he was given a death glare from Gwen.

"We may be married, but I will do what I want when it comes to Jack." She started walking out.

"Gwendolyn." She turned to Morgan. "New life cause for celebration, not anger. Jack, Melissa, they bring life into world is good thing."

"I don't care Morgan, he's only 17 and doesn't need to be getting girls pregnant. He was going to go to school for business, but doesn't look like he will now." She stormed out of the house and got on her bike and started riding to her mom's. Cody looked at everyone.

"I think the party is over, you guys should probably go." Everyone got dressed then told Cody goodbye before getting in their vehicles and leaving.

Gwen pulled up at her mom's and walked in to find Jack on the couch watching tv with Melissa. Gwen grabbed him by the hair and pulled him over the back of the couch and started smacking him in the face.

"YOU (smack) FUCKING (smack) IDIOT!" (smack smack smack) She brought her knee up and into his balls, making him cry out in pain.

"MOM!" Angie came in the room and pulled Gwen off of Jack.

"Gwendolyn Andromeda, you stop it right now! You don't hit your brother! Melissa may be pregnant, but that doesn't mean you can beat on Jack. I thought you of all people would be happy about it. They've already agreed that if its a boy its to be named after your dad." Gwen's fire of anger stopped and she looked at Jack.

"Is that true?" He nodded.

"I loved dad just as much as you and mom." Gwen started to cry when she realized what a bitch she was acting like. She remembered the last time she saw her dad.

FLASHBACK 13 YEARS AGO

A 9 year old Gwen is sitting in a hospital room with her dad, him in his bed and her in his bed. His breathing is raspy and hurting him.

"Daddy, are you ok?"

"Yes baby, Daddy's fine."

"When are you coming home?" Eric didn't know what to tell his daughter.

"Gwen, I don't know if I will."

"But you have to Daddy, Christmas is coming up."

"I know it is, but Daddy can't choose if God will let him. God works in mysterious ways. But if I can't come home, I need you to know that I will always love you." Gwen started to cry into his shoulder.

"No daddy, you have to come home! It's not fair!"

"Listen to me Gwen, even if Daddy doesn't make it out of here, I will always be with you." He pulled a ring off of his right hand and placed it in hers. "As long as you have this ring, I will always be with you." Gwen put it on her thumb and Eric kissed her on her head. "I love you Gwen, you're my baby girl."

"I love you too Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek and a few minutes later Gwen's mom came in and told Gwen that they needed to go. Not even an hour later Eric passed away. Gwen cried herself to sleep that night and for many months afterwards. She had made a gift for her dad and it was placed in his casket.

PRESENT

Gwen unconciously fingered the ring that hung around her neck.

"I have to go, Jack, I'm sorry." She kissed him on the cheek and got on her bike and drove to the graveyard. She droved slowly towards a tombstone and got off her bike and sat next to it. It read Eric Spianoli May 7 1965-December 21 1999 Father, Husband Son, Forever Remembered.

"Hi Daddy, its been a while. I just thought you should know I'm married now and have a son. He reminds me of you alot. His hair is the same color as yours and he seems to have your nose. Jack's having a baby of his own here in about 8 months, their going to name it after you if its a boy. I miss you an awful lot." She swept some leaves off the tombstone and hugged it before going back to her Kawasaki and driving away. She pulled into the driveway then opened the garage door and parked it inside. She walked in the house and found Cody sleeping on the couch. She laid down with him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled against him and fell asleep.

Gwen's Dream

Cody was driving down the road and she was in the passenger seat. She had felt that after 10 years of marriage, it had run its course and she didn't want to continue their marriage.

"Cody, Its time I stop pretending that I'm happy in this marriage. I want a divorce." Cody didn't say anything just reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Gwen. She didn't pay attention to it and put it in her own pocket. She saw a single tear roll down his cheek. He reached over and made sure her belt was tightly fastened then he slowly drifted to the left. "CODY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Cody didn't say anything as the vehicle was hit head on by an 18 wheeler. The left side of the car was smashed, Cody died on impact as his chest had been caved in and both lungs were punctured by his ribs. Gwen survived with a broken arm, a few cuts on her face and a concussion. While laying in her hospital bed, she remembered the note that Cody had handed her. She had a nurse get it out of her pants and when she read it, she started to cry. It simply read:

"Without your love, I would rather die." Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen. Wake up darling."

End

Gwen stirred from her sleep and looked up into Cody's face as he stood over her with a glass of water. She took it from him as she sat up and sipped from it.

"You were having a bad dream, wanna talk about it?"

"We were driving and I told you I wanted a divorce, You started to cry a bit then handed me a note, made sure my belt was tight and then just let the car go into an 18 wheeler. You died, leaving me alone. The note had said without your love, I would rather die." She put her head against his shoulder and he held her close.

"That is true Gwen. You're the love of my life and I want to be with you until the day I die. I can't see myself have a future with anyone else and I don't know what I would ever do if you died." He kissed her gently and hugged her.

"You'll never leave me will you?" Gwen asked.

"You should know I would never ever leave you Gwen, not even in death. I'll always be with you. You're my soul mate and the only woman for me." He kissed her again and they reclined back on the couch, enjoying each other's embrace. They soon heard Jason crying and Cody got up and went into his son's room. He picked his son up then sat in the rocking chair, rocking them back and forth. He kissed his son gently on the forehead He thought back to all the times he had felt happy, but he knew that that was never real happiness, what he had now was real happiness. 


End file.
